Veritatem et Erasmus, Gardien et Souverains
by Pikachuchette
Summary: Hermione et Tom ne sont plus les mêmes ! Et bien évidement c'est Harry et Drago qui en font les frais ? Mais qui sont les fous qui les assaillent ? Premier chap enfin publié ! Prologue terminé ! Couple HPDM ! Rating M et lemon en prévision !
1. Prologue : Part I

**Discleamer : **Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi sniffffff… J'ai juste l'histoire, la torture et le sadisme de cette fic ( qui va être longue)

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** HPDM

**Résumé :** Draco est torturé par sa famille, il va tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi ! Hélas la timidité du blond va reprendre le dessus ! (en plus il était hétéro jusqu'à ce qu'il fantasme dans ses rêves sur un Griffondor ) Vont-il finir ensemble ? Même l'auteur ne le sais pas ' j'ai pas encore décidé de la fin XD

_Dans la pénombre d'un grand manoir les cris habituellement secs se firent entendre ce soir là comme des cris déchirants et apitoyants . On pouvait facilement deviner que Ste Souffrance se donnait à cœur joie dans les sous-sols ! En pensant qu'un père faisait souffrir son fils on pouvait aussi affirmer que Sœur Sadique souriait à grandes dents ! Pour comprendre un fils doit subir des atrocités semblables à chaque fois qu'il se rebellait il faut savoir certaines choses : _

_A commencer que nous parlons de l'une des plus grandes fortunes de l'Angleterre, d'une famille noble et de sang pur ! Aux yeux de la société moldue, cette famille était comme toutes les autres familles nobles du pays (des riches avec des gosses pourris gâtés et arrogants et des propriétés aussi grandes que le Buckingham Palace !) Mais aux yeux du monde de la Magie cette famille représentait la crainte et l'admiration de l'Angleterre ! La crainte car on prétendait, non sans fondement, que le « Père » de famille était un Mangemort et l'admiration car il faisait partit des membres les plus éminents du Ministère de la Magie ! Le con qui n'a pas deviné de quelle famille je parle est le plus con des lecteurs de fics HPDM --'_

_Ensuite il faut ajouter à cela que le fils était dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard (et le premier qui dit que les noms français ne doivent pas être employés je les étripe ! hinhin rire sarcastique et malfaisantnon l'auteur n'est pas un fous sadique et complètement aliéné de sympathie envers la famille dont il parle ! Je peux vous le jurer sur la tête de Drago ! Tiens pourquoi il est mort ? v'), que le pire ennemi du patron du père était dans la même école et dans la même années que le « Fils » (ce qui signifie donc que le fils, en internat, passait des vacances super agréables quand il rentrait à la maison…) que cela durait depuis 4 ans et qu'à la fin des vacances d'été en cours il entamerai sa 5ème année avec le « Balafré » comme certains l'appelaient . (Qui avait d'ailleurs appris beaucoup de sorts de magie, noire comme bleu et blanche )_

_Il faut savoir aussi ce qui s'est passé en ces 4 années : Le Fils n'avait pas réussi a se faire un allié du Balafré, à cause de lui ils avaient perdu leur elfe de maison et les deux années suivantes il n'avait rien pu faire pour se venger, mais son père lui pensait juste qu'il n'avait rien voulu faire… Le père avait donc inventé plusieurs sortes de punitions et la principale est que, pendant que le jeune blond était à la maison, il devait s'occuper des travaux ménagers, de tout les travaux ménagers (même comme aujourd'hui, lors de son anniversaire ) Oui je sais je suis méchant ! NIARK Mais depuis quelques jours le père Malefoy était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, alors maintenant voici le récit d'une journée pas comme les autres quelqu'un dans la salle : passe moi le pop corn steplait ! --' bon je continue ; voici le récit de la journée d'anniversaire pour les 15 ans de Drago Malefoy !_

_Dans le grand domaine des Malefoy, un réveil retentit : Narcissa se leva délicatement de son lit et l'arrêta . Narcissa Malefoy était une grande femme élancée, aux formes généreuses et à la passivité tout aussi importante . Elle avait pourtant tenté de convaincre son mari, mais sans grand succès comme toujours ._

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

**Flash Back**

« - Je t'en prie, Lucius ! C'est son anniversaire ! Laissez lui un peu de répit par pitié ! »

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Narcissa s'opposait à une décision de son mari . Cela arrivait rarement car elle se montrait toujours soumise et bienveillante, mais là ça montait trop haut : faire faire les corvées à son enfant lors de son anniversaire ! Elle était déterminée à obtenir quelque chose pour que son fils soit un peu moins surchargé le lendemain :_

« - Ma chère Narcissa, _lui dit calmement Lucius,_ je ne vois pas le problème ! Plus notre fils grandira, plus il aura de responsabilité, il est donc bon qu'il apprenne à gérer le temps impartit !

Et vous pensez sérieusement que lui attribuer des corvées le jour de son anniversaire soit l'aider ? Enfin Lucius ! Ne vous voilez pas la face ! Le fatiguer ne fera que le mettre sur les nerfs et il risquera de prendre mal la nouvelle que vous devez lui annoncer !

Ma chère Narcissa vous savez très bien qu'endurer des épreuves permet de mieux les supporter ! »

_Là elle pouvait clairement voir le sourire narquois de quelqu'un de vainqueur ayant ridiculisé son adversaire peindre le visage de son chère époux : c'en était trop ! Ou du moins plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter : il la narguait ! Mais cette fois elle ne perdrait pas tout !_

« - Néanmoins vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que ce soit moi qui aille le réveiller ? N'est-ce pas mon cher ?

… _Lucius Malefoy était à court ! Il ne pouvait rien dire ! Elle marquait un point !_ Puisque tu insiste : je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… »

_Elle aurait au moins le droit de le réveiller elle-même et non de le laisser se faire réveiller par cette brute qui lui servait de mari . Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle quitte la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres ._

**Fin du Flash Back**

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

_Elle quitta donc doucement la chaleur de son doux lit et avec une lenteur voulue attrapa une robe de chambre en satin violet clair suspendue à un valet et l'enfila délicatement . Vêtue de cet apparat, elle entreprit de descendre les escaliers sans bruits pour ne pas éveiller ce cher Lucius ; mais il avait entendu le réveil et guettait le moment où elle sortirait, maintenant que c'était fait il se leva, enfila une robe de chambre en velours noir et la suivit . Ils descendirent discrètement dans l'escalier, et, sans même savoir qu'elle était suivie, Mme Malefoy entra dans la chambre de son fils ._

_Drago, lui, depuis son retour de Poudlard, quelques jours plus tôt, croulait sous les corvées : la veille il avait dû s'occuper du jardin et du grand potager ainsi que de la serre ; était tombé de sommeil et sa mère eu du mal à le réveiller pour le dîner du soir : elle entra dans la chambre, et, sur la pointe des pieds s'avança vers le lit de son enfant ; Lucius lui observait la scène depuis l'embrasure de la porte . Narcissa Malefoy approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son fils et lui murmura doucement « Drago » . Ce dernier se réveilla brutalement : il n'était pas habitué à entendre sa mère le réveiller _Père serait-il mort ?_ et encore moins à entendre son prénom prononcé si doucement !_

« - Que me voulez-vous de bon matin, mère ?

Tu dois aller t'atteler à tes corvées…

Aujourd'hui aussi ? »

_Mais c'était sans compter sur la passivité de son « cher Père », il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et marcha d'un pas décidé vers son fils et arrivé à la hauteur de ce dernier lui donna une gifle à faire pleurer n'importe quel enfant n'étant pas habitué à en recevoir de telles !_

« Tu obéis sans protester ! Et plus vite que ça ! »

En gros il vient de faire 3 tours dans son calbart sans toucher l'élastique ! hinhin ! Moi pas sadique ! Moi venir en paix ! (Pourquoi vous me tirez dessus ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait !)

_Drago ne comprit pas bien ce qui venait de lui arriver : on venait de le réveiller tôt le matin le jour de son anniversaire pour lui dire de se lever et de préparer la maison et demandant confirmation il venait de prendre la plus belle baffe de sa collection de joues rouges ! Il mit du temps à prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer et quand il fût de nouveau lucide il était seul dans sa chambre ! Il comprit donc que comme à chaque fois qu'il disait une parole qui pouvait se prendre comme une offense, même la plus petite, il avait pris une grosse gifle ! Il sortit donc de ses draps, il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer noir moulant, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain . Cette dernière était la pièce adjacente à sa chambre, il poussa donc la grande porte en chêne massif qui entravait son passage . Il pénétra dans cette salle où régnait une atmosphère apaisante et où une odeur d'encens embaumait l'air . Y ayant pénétré, il foula un sol tendre au toucher de ses pieds nus, un tapis de laine était posé sur le sol de la salle de bain . Il avança dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce où se tenait un meuble avec, posé dessus, des bâtonnets d'encens sur des socles et une bougie . Il alluma l'un des bâtonnets et se dirigea vers une grande baignoire . Près de celle-ci il se déshabilla et posa son boxer sur une petite table où étaient entassés ses vêtements qu'il avait laissés là la veille . Il entra dans la baignoire, l'eau était chaude ; sa mère avant de rejoindre son mari dans leur chambre avait eu la gentillesse de faire couler l'eau et de la mettre assez chaude : comme Drago l'aimait . Dans la baignoire il profita de la chaleur de l'eau pour s'adonner à un sport spécifiquement masculin Je ne suis pas sexiste mais je vois mal une fille faire ça ' mais bon je suis un mec alors on peut toujours m'en apprendre . Il attaqua doucement un mouvement d'aller-retour, savourant chaque seconde comme un instant bénit . Mais il s'arrêta juste avant le « grand final », pour ne pas laisser de trace et laisser le plaisir à son père de lui en faire la remarque . _

_Mais durant ces rares temps de plaisirs qu'il pouvait passer au manoir, il s'imaginait en général deux jeunes filles l'excitant sauvagement avant qu'il ne s'envoie en l'air avec .Durant ses ébats son regard se posait dans les leur l'une avait le regard arc-en-ciel (regard arc-en-ciel : un regard où l'on peut distinguer toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel) et la seconde avait des yeux mêlant un gris orage avec un vert émeraude . Ce second regard pouvait exprimer la miséricorde et la rancune, chose inhumaine, mais qu'il se plaisait à imaginer . Ressortant de son charmant rêve par un bruit qu'il n'avait pas prévu il s'arrêta instantanément et ouvrit les yeux : son père était sur le seuil de la salle de bain et, remarquant l'arrêt de son fils, s'avança vers lui et lui asséna une seconde baffe, plus forte que la première fois, sur l'autre joue ; ce qui eut pour effet de faire glisser une larme sur la joue de Drago, de la colère envahi le regard orageux du jeune blond . Il baissa les yeux et attendit la remontrance qui ne viendrai jamais : Malefoy Señor quitta la pièce en ne jetant aucun autre regard vers son rejeton . Drago finit donc rapidement sa toilette pour éviter de revoir encore une fois son père avant le début des corvées . Il sortit de la baignoire, se peigna les cheveux, et se sécha avec une grande serviette verte . Une fois sec il enfila ses vêtements et sortit de la salle . Avant d'aller dans la cuisine il prit soin d'effacer la larme qui perlait sa joue afin de ne pas laisser le plaisir à son père de le voir apparaître en position de faiblesse . Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre ! Jamais il ne lui laisserai délibérément le plaisir, par n'importe quel moyen, de voir son fils en mauvaise posture !_

_Il entra donc la tête haute dans la cuisine et se dirigea directement vers la gazinière, ne gratifiant personne de son regard et surtout pas son père ! Il alluma deux gaz en tournant un bouton et y déposa deux poêles et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur . Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une assiette où étaient entreposées des tranches de bacon . Il la déposa sur un meuble d'appui et se retourna de nouveau vers le frigo, en sortit deux œufs quand il entendit son père : _

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, ta mère mangera du pain avec du beurre et de la confiture le matin… »

_Pendant que son père replongeait dans son journal, le cerveau du jeune blond tournait à plein régime : la dernière fois que sa mère avait mangé du pain le matin c'était quand elle fût enceinte de lui ! Il le savait pour l'avoir entendu dire par son père à quelques occasions où il était un peu loquace ; avec ses amis bien sur ! Pas avec Drago ! Quand il se rendit compte que, instinctivement il s'était énervé sur les œufs à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, il avait du jaune partout sur la main, le liquide se répandait par terre et le grand blond avait posé son journal et se dirigeait vers lui . La gifle qui s'en suivit fit définitivement redescendre Drago de la planète « Ahuri », l'envoyant à terre, à l'autre bout de la salle : la dernière gifle était plus forte que les deux précédentes réunies ! Le jeune Serpentard se releva tout de même rapidement, des larmes perlant son visage . Son père eu un sourire satisfait et retourna lire son journal sur sa chaise . Drago eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever, mais une fois qu'il y parvint il finit de préparer le petit déjeuner et monta dans sa chambre : il n'avait plus faim ! Mais ses corvées ne faisaient que commencer ! Il du redescendre pour écouter son père : _

« Drago, aujourd'hui tu fera les lessives (à la main bien sur !), tu préparera un apéritif royal : le Ministre de la Magie vient ce soir, tu fera complètement le ménage dans tout le manoir (balais et serpillière) et tu arrosera les plantes . Ensuite tu t'habilleras correctement et tu viendras, prendre l'apéritif avec nous et le Ministre . »

_Il avait tout dit avec un ton monocorde, puis quand il s'était arrêté il avait planté son regard gris dans celui du jeune en face de lui, lui indiquant qu'il ferait mieux de partir . Ce qu'il fit . Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius Malefoy quittait le manoir pour le Ministère de la Magie où il avait à faire ; il ne rentrerai pas le midi . Sa mère, elle, ne tarda pas à faire de même ; bien qu'elle partit pour aller faire les boutiques avec ses amis jusqu'au soir ._

_Narcissa jeta un regard interrogateur à son fils avant de partir du manoir . Désormais il était seul dans la maison ! Il allait faire tout ce qu'il devait en un tour de baguette magique ! Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers la buanderie, et, avec l'aide d'un grimoire qui était posé sur une table lava tout le linge et l'étendit dehors . Ensuite il fallait laver tout le manoir : grande chance la formule était dans le livre laissé dans la buanderie ! Renouvellement de la facilité . Pour arroser les plantes : pareil . Mais avant de s'atteler à la cuisine, il prit le grimoire et se dirigea dans sa chambre . Il y prit un paquet de feuilles et commença à recopier le grimoire en entier ._

_A midi tapant, il avait fini de recopier la livre et alla le replacer à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé et à la même page ; il alla dans la cuisine et se prépara deux œufs au plat : son repas du midi et évidemment la seule chose faisable sans risquer de se faire exploser par son paternel !_

_Après son « copieux » repas Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez me couper la tête ! Surtout vous Dhjera Keurjani, Shania et Lotus 971 ! Je viens en ami ! Moi gentil !Allez quoi je suis pas un assassin ! Hein ? Pire ? Ha OK… Bon donc après son repas, il du s'atteler à la dure tache de faire la cuisine ! Il n'avait jamais était vraiment doué pour faire cela mais il tenterai quand même !_

_Voici une courte liste de ce qu'il devait faire : _

_tranches de saucisson en sauce pimentée_

_Cake aux olives_

_Tartelette (petites bouchées en gros)_

_Pizzas_

_Quiches_

_Olives à l'huile_

_Saucisses de Strasbourg en cocktail et natures_

_Des toasts au foi gras et à la mousse de canard, ainsi qu'au caviar_

_Des crudités en salade_

_Des roulés au fromage_

_Des pommes de terre frites_

_Des blinis _

_Et en boissons : _

_Du champagne_

_Du Martini_

_Du Scotch_

_Di Kirsch_

_Des liqueurs_

_Et pour Drago, de l'eau minérale ._

_Drago, après six heures de travail acharné pour terminer tout les plats et les disposer dans l'immense salon, se permit une petite pause . Mais apparemment une divinité sadique s'acharnait sur lui : Son père entra dans la maison ! Et le voyant flemmarder sur une chaise, il pensa que son fils fainéantisait ! Et (comme tout le monde) s'en doute Drago prit une quatrième gifle ! Le jeune blond vola une seconde fois à l'autre bout de la pièce . Mais, par chance, la voiture du Ministre de la Magie se pointa devant la grille du manoir . Son père lui jeta un regard noir et lui dit d'aller s'habiller, ce qu'il fit . Quand il redescendit dans le salon son père et Cornélius Fudge étaient assis dans un grand canapé et sa mère dans un fauteuil en face ; ils buvaient et mangeaient comme si c'était naturel que tout cela soit sur la table : ce qui énerva Drago encore un peu plus ! Mais hélas il devait se tenir à carreaux ! Il remercia Dieu de l'avoir fait si bon acteur ! Il arriva avec un grand sourire dans le salon et salua le Ministre . Il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et resta silencieux : comme d'habitude il ne faisait que la toile de fond ! Mais quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas arriva ; encore ._

_Alors que la conversation tournait à la discussion de travail, un silence se fit et L'homme invité, toujours avec son éternel chapeau melon sur la tête, se tourna vers Drago et le considéra quelques instants . Enfin il se décida à parler : _

« - Drago, comme ton père a sûrement du te le dire, actuellement nos relations avec les sorciers des Etats-Unis d'Amérique sont pour le moins qu'on puisse dire en péril ! _Il fit un silence pour laisser à Drago le temps de tourner la phrase dans tout les sens, puis il reprit :_ Pour régler définitivement la question une grande rencontre doit avoir lieu .

Excusez moi monsieur, mais, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? _Au moment où il posa sa question, il put voir son père lever un doigt : ce qui signifie : « Continues comme ça et tu va voir ! »_

Eh bien… En fait… _La question sembla embarrasser le ministériel, mais il ferait front ! _Ce ne sont pas les ministres qui doivent se rencontrer ! Chaque Etat va envoyer trois jeunes et…

Tu fais partit des trois qui iront _! termina M. Malefoy_ . »

_Draco était coi ! Il réfléchissait ! Et qui seraient les deux autres ?_

« - Veuillez pardonner mon insolence, mais qui seront les deux autres ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Tu te rends compte que si je n'avais pas été là tu aurai gravement énervé le Ministre ? Tu iras ! Même si tu es avec eux tu ira ! »

_Alors qu'il disait cela les coups de fouet retentissaient dans la grande cave en pierre du manoir, sur le corps meurtri du jeune Draco . Les chaînes qui l'écartelaient l'empêchaient de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, les coups de fouet s'abattaient sur son corps tendu et le courant qui régnait dans l'eau où il se trouvait l'empêchait de hurler ! Trois heures après le début de son supplice, Lucius quitta la salle et les coups de fouet cessèrent . Encore quelques heures plus tard, le courant s'arrêta et il resta enchaîné pour le reste de la nuit . Le lendemain il serait détaché et le surlendemain il irait dans le bureau du Ministre pour parler de ce qu'Ils devront faire une fois en face des américains et où cela se passerait . Les deux Autres seront là aussi ._

**END**

Reviews ? La suite concerne Harry ! Sans tortures


	2. Prologue : Part II

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Le même que le premier !

**Discleamer** : Rien n'est de moi sauf l'histoire ! Tout appartient à JK Rowling !

**N.A**. : Alors je suis désolé de vous imposer la lecture d'un chapitre qui ressemble plus à un cours d'histoire qu'à autre chose ! Mais bon il faut bien savoir tout ce qui est dans ce chapitre ! Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est le chapitre le plus ennuyeux de la fic donc qu'il est normal qu'il vous saoule !

_Le Terrier ! La demeure familiale des Weasley depuis déjà plusieurs générations . Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, y demeurait pour les vacances d'été . Bon là ce récit commence à devenir vraiment saoulant ! On va faire plus simple ! HP, qui est ami avec les Weasley depuis perpette (4 ans en fait !), se tape Ginny depuis près de un an ! Il lui a pété la rondelle ( l'auteur devient légèrement vulgaire par excès de surdouisme !) Bon on se reprend ! _

_Harry passait ses vacances au Terrier en compagnie de sa petite amie attitrée et d'Hermione (et les Weasley bien sur !) . Charly était toujours en train d'étudier des dragons, Bill lui n'était pas encore rentré de ses vacances en Italie . Ils ne seraient donc malheureusement pas là pour le 15ème anniversaire du Survivant ._

_Le soir de ce « grand » jour, une grande fête fût organisée ! L'apéritif se déroula dans une atmosphère envoûtante et enivrante . Lorsqu'ils passèrent au repas, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Neville et Sirius apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte ! L'émotion, alors juste due à une grande quantité de whisky Pur Feu, se peignit sur le visage du Survivant à la vue de son parrain !_

_L'apéritif reprit donc de plus belle, et durant de longs moments, tout le monde, sauf Hermione, Ginny, Fred & George et Ron, but jusqu'à plus soif ! Les cadeaux seraient pour le lendemain ! Les jumeaux, eux, interdits de boisson, regardaient avec envie la chopine de Neville, qui était bourré au possible ! Neville et Harry, qui étaient totalement saouls, étaient montés dans la chambre attribuée à Harry durant les vacances . En fait, Harry était partit se coucher et quelques minutes plus tard Neville était partit le rejoindre !Ginny elle dormait à point fermé, chose que Mr Londubat prit soin de vérifier !Il était allé Le rejoindre dans sa chambre .Harry lui aussi dormait profondément ! Neville rentra et ferma la porte à clef . Il s'approcha du corps chaud du jeune brun . Il le contemplait . Il resta longtemps à le regarder dormir, mais, sous l'effet de l'alcool, il se dirigea vivement vers ce corps ! Il le mit sur le dos, et, abaissant toutes les barrières qui obstruaient la vue du « bassin », contempla cet objet si secrètement convoité . Ayant peu de temps, selon lui, il le prit en bouche arrachant un gémissement au Balafré . Il attaqua, toujours le membre en bouche, ce mouvement si connu des jeunes : à savoir le va et viens ! Il lui arracha des grands gémissements, sans pour autant réussir à le sortir de son sommeil . Dans sa demi-lucidité, il arriva à reconnaître quelques mots ._

« Ginny ! … AH ! … OUII… Continue Ginny ! »

_Comprenant qu'il pensait que c'était Ginny que Harry pensait avoir entre les cuisses il s'arrêta… enfin tenta de s'arrêter ! Car par un malheureux hasard, un flot blanc fit soudain irruption dans sa bouche ! Ne pouvant résister à ce goût, il voulu le garder en bouche et lécha toute la liqueur d'amour qui s'échappait de ce corps pâle ._

_Harry, lui qui avait ressenti un profond plaisir à cet acte, se réveilla à sa montée au septième ciel, mais ne put distinguer que la silhouette qui sortait de sa chambre . Sans se poser plus de questions (ça sert l'alcool !), il se rendormit pour ne jamais se souvenir de cet épisode nocturne !_

**TOC TOC TOC**

_Harry s'était endormi, et, ne tenant pas vraiment à se lever avec le mal de tête qui le prenait ._

**TOC TOC TOC**

_Le renouvellement des coups sur la porte l'obligèrent finalement à sortir de son lit douillet ! Qui osait le réveiller ? Il alla vite rejoindre l'autre bout de la chambre et ouvrit rapidement la porte quand il vit que c'était Albus Dumbledore qui se tenait devant lui ! Il avait l'air en pleine forme ! Et pourtant sait qu'il avait bu comme un trou ! Harry commençait à se demander jusqu'où pouvaient aller les pouvoirs du sorcier qui se tenait en face de lui !_

_Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir à cette heure avancée de la nuit ? D'ailleurs peu de savoir si c'était toujours la nuit il regarda le réveil posé sur la table de nuit : il indiquait 1h 30 AM ! Une heure du matin ! Mais le directeur était fou ? Harry tendit l'oreille et n'entendant aucun bruit en déduisit que tout le monde dormait ! Dumbledore toussa d'une toux forcée pour rappeler qu'il était là !_

« Harry si tu veux mon avis, je préfèrerai avoir un bon coussin si tu comptes me laisser là encore longtemps ! »

_Harry réagit comme tout le monde, en étouffant un rire, et s'écarta de l'entrée de la chambre . Se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant, il l'interrogea du regard ._

« - Oui je sais il est un peu tard pour te souhaiter bon anniversaire ! »

_Deuxième étouffement d'un rire ! _

« - Bon comme tu t'en doutes je ne suis pas venu pour t'ennuyer ! Mais les choses me pressent !

Racontez donc professeur !

Bien ! Albus prit ça comme une invitation à s'asseoir et ne la laissa pas passer ! Il se posa sur le lit et continua : Je suis venu te demander un service !

…

Notre combat contre Voldemort n'est pas encore terminé qu'un autre danger nous menace ! Harry le dévisageait en se demandant si il allait bien mais l'illustre directeur n'y prit pas garde ! Voilà comme tu le sais quand Tom a pris le nom de Voldemort pendant les premiers temps on n'entendit pas parler de lui ! Eh bien voici le récit de ce qui s'est passé durant ces années sombres !

Tom tenta d'abord d'améliorer son niveau en magie sans faire trop de dégâts, mais il lui fallait quelqu'un qui lui apprendrait tous les secrets de la magie ! A cette époque la rumeur courait qu'un puissant magicien serait apparut ! Plus puissant que tout les autres ! Que tous les autres réunis ! Voldemort s'y intéressa ! Et quelques temps plus tard il rencontrait ce puissant sorcier, qui se révéla être une femme, et devint son apprentis ! Leur accord était simple : Elle le formait et lui il exécutait ses besognes ! Il ne fut donc pas rare à l'époque que des gens ne meurent assassinés ! Quelques temps plus tard, Voldemort décida qu'il en savait assez et quitta sa maîtresse ! Il commença à rassembler des adeptes . Mais, Elle, elle ne le voyait pas de cet œil ! Elle commença donc à éliminer certaines post-nouvelles recrues avant même que Tom n'ai pu les rejoindre ! Elle commença après à éliminer les Mangemorts attitrés !

Une grande lutte commença alors ! Les adeptes de cette femme et ceux de Voldemort se battirent vaillamment ! Le combat dura deux jours et deux nuits ! Mais les mangemorts étaient bien moins puissants que les adeptes adverses ! A l'aube du troisième jour Voldemort et une dizaine de Mangemorts réussirent à s'enfuir et à se cacher ! Voldemort vint à ma rencontre pour quérir mon aide !

Vous ne l'avez pas aidé n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien si !

Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que cette femme, que je connais bien, ne se serait pas arrêtée avant d'avoir détruit tout le monde sorcier ! Conscient de ce danger je ne pouvais avoir l'imprudence de le laisser courir !Nous fîmes donc réunir tout les représentants de chaque race du monde de la Magie !

Et comment se fait-il que ce soit ici même qu'il soit venu vous voir ?

Eh bien en fait, vois-tu Harry je suis né alors que ma mère était veuve ! Et elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre son cher et tendre époux dans la tombe !

Désolé…

Tu sais Harry je doute que ce soit de ta faute si il y a plus de 100 ans ma mère est morte ! J'ai été recueillit par les Weasley . Les grands-parents de Molly étaient formidables ! Ils m'avaient recueillit comme leur fils ! Et j'ai vécu avec les parents de Molly pendant très longtemps ! Je venais toujours passer mes vacances chez eux ! Molly m'a toujours pris pour son oncle et fais encore cette erreur quand elle est fatiguée ! Mais bon, je passai directeur de Poudlard alors que Arthur et Molly avaient à peine 5 ans ! 10 ans plus tard, Thom, venait me rejoindre dans cette chambre ! Maintenant je vais continuer mon récit en te demandant de ne plus me couper !

Tous ces représentants furent réunis dans le plus grand secret ! Et ensemble ils convinrent de détruire cette menace avant qu'elle ne devienne plus grande encore ! La plus grande armée que cette terre aie jamais vue fut levée !

Le combat fit rage entre tous ces grands et monstrueux combattants ! Trois jours plus tard tout restait pareil ! Aucun mort dans aucun camp ! Mais un évènement imprévu arriva alors ! Les Détraqueurs qui jusqu'à ce moment précis restait en spectateur volèrent sur le champ de bataille ! Ils avaient résolus de se joindre à nous ! Leur arrivée fit une grande impression aux ennemis ! Mais ce fut ce moment que choisirent Elena Malefoy et Vincent Londubat pour se sacrifier ! Ils donnèrent leur vie pour créer une prison de cristal autour du corps de cette mégère qui voulait détruire le monde magique !

Tous ses adeptes fuirent . Et on n'en rattrapa aucun ! Le monde magique était sauf ! Du moins pour le moment…

La prison de cristal changeait de propriétaire tous les trois ans ! Cette année la prison devait nous revenir ! Mais… un petit imprévu est arrivé ! Les Adeptes s'étaient secrètement réunis et étaient près à tout tenter pour sauver leur chère maîtresse ! Une centaine d'hommes aussi forts que Voldemort ont attaqué le convoi et se sont emparé de la prison !

Si je comprends bien vous voulez que je retrouve cette prison ?

Non ! Au grand Dieu, non ! Ce serai du suicide !

Alors que puis-je faire pour aider dans une aussi grande quête ?

En fait, Une Réunion va de nouveau avoir lieu !

Mais ce seront les plus puissants sorciers qui seront présents !

Oui et non !

Comment ça ?

Toutes les races n'ont pas la même puissance !

Oui mais la puissance ne sert à rien sans l'ingéniosité !

C'est justement là que tu interviens ! Quand toutes les parties du monde de la Magie seront représentées, un grand tournoi commencera !

Un tournoi ?

L'équipe qui gagnera le tournoi aura la plus puissante parole ! Et celui en bas de l'échelle aura celle qui prévaut le moins !

Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela me concerne !

Eh bien, la personne que nous avons choisie te veut dans son équipe !

Et qui y aura-t-il d'autre dans cette équipe ?

Toi et deux autres personnes ! Tu acceptes la proposition ?

… Bien sur ! Mais … Professeur je voudrai savoir …

Oui ?

Quand partons nous ?

Ah oui j'ai oublié de le préciser ! Vous partez après demain ! En navire de croisière prévu juste pour cette réunion ! Vous irez chercher les représentants restant à prendre en Amérique ! et après la Réunion commencera !

Et… Autre chose ! Qui es cette femme ?

Eh bien figure toi que c'est ma grand-mère !

Et vous comptez essayer de tuer votre grand-mère ?

Ma foi, oui ! »

_Il avait dis cela avec un sourire radieux et était sortit en coup de vent ! Laissant Le jeune Monsieur Potter seul avec son cerveau qui manquait d'exploser ! Il n'avait même pas fini de combattre Voldy qu'un ennemi plus puissant encore apparaissait ! Décidemment le sort s'acharnait sur lui ! Il allait devoir représenter le monde de la Magie De L'Angleterre avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait peut-être même pas ! Et ce mal de tête qui ne voulait pas partir ! Et il ne se doutait sûrement pas qu'il allait avoir une explication dans les quelques minutes qui suivraient !_

**TOC TOC TOC**

_Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il oublié quelque chose !_

« Entrez »

_Mais contre toute attente ce fut Hermione qui pointa le bout de son nez ! Elle avait ouvert la porte sans faire de bruit et portait, à sa main droite un plateau avec un verre d'un liquide blanchâtre ._

_Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha d'Harry . Elle s'assit sur le lit , sur un signe du Survivant et lui dit calmement, en lui tendant le verre :_

« J'ai pensé qu'avec tout ce que tu avais bu tu devais avoir mal à la tête ! »

_Le brun comprit donc que dans ce verre se trouvait quelque chose contre le mal de tête ! _

Bonheur ! Bénis sois tu Hermione !

_Il ne se fit pas prier et attrapa le verre et le bu d'une traite ; le mal de tête disparut instantanément ! Il avait enfin les idées claires ! Mais il se demanda soudainement comment elle savait qu'il était éveillé !_

« Hermione ?

Oui, Harry ?

Comment as-tu su que j'étais réveillé ?

Eh bien … Elle sembla gênée par la situation , J'ai entendu Dumbledore entrer ! Donc je suis allé te chercher quelque chose contre les maux de tête !

Comment as-tu su que c'était Dumbledore ?

Euh… Elle était encore plus gênée que la première question ! Parce que j'ai attendu que la personne qui était avec toi sorte de la pièce et que là j'ai croisé Dumbledore ! »

_Elle regarda avec attention la réaction du brun : il paru convaincu par cette justification ! Elle s'en voyait rassurée ! Mais elle voulait savoir si c'était bon !_

« - Et il était là pourquoi ?

Eh ben… »

_Il raconta tout ! L'histoire, Dumbledore, Voldemort, la Réunion, la guerre, l'issue, et le vol ! Il insista sur tous les détails ! Tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre et surtout, surtout sur le fait qu'on l'avait choisit lui sans lui poser de question et que la question lui avait été posée de manière qu'il ne puisse pas la rejeter ! Mais ce que le jeune homme trouvait le plus intriguant était que Hermione n'était pas étonnée de ce récit !_

« - Hermione, ça va pas ?

Ben en fait…

Oui ?

Tu as dit que tu ne connaissais peut-être pas la personne qui t'a choisie…

Ben oui comment le pourrai-je ? Je suis connu de tout le monde sorcier !

Oui mais tu la connais !

Comment ça, je la connais ?

Ben en fait… C'est moi !

Toi mais pourquoi tu aurais été sélectionné pour représenter l'Angleterre ?

Ben en fait, si tu te souviens bien, il y a deux semaines, un questionnaire de 20 pages de questions portant sur la culture générale, la logique, l'imagination et l'ingéniosité a été imposée à tous les élèves de Poudlard !

Oui mais quel est le rapport ?

Ce test émanait de Fudge lui-même, et il avait été soumis à tous les sorciers d'Angleterre !

Et ?

Je l'ai réussi !

Comme tout ! Mais quelqu'un a quand même dû réussir à te battre ?

Battre un perfect va être dur ! ironisa Hermione .

… Bon d'accord mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport !

Ben en fait, ce questionnaire avait pour but de savoir quel était le sorcier le plus ingénieux de L'Angleterre !

C'est Dumbledore !

Ben en fait je l'ai battu d'un point ! »

_La dernière phrase avait cassé Harry ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce questionnaire était si important ! Il n'était pas sur de vouloir le savoir mais bon !_

« - Bon d'accord, mais quel est le rapport ?

Le sorcier à faire le plus de points représenterai l'Angleterre à la Réunion !

Donc tu vas y aller !

Et toi aussi ! Je veux absolument que tu viennes avec moi !

J'ai répondu favorablement à la question de Dumbledore !

Merci, Harry !

Hermione ?

Ui ?

Qui es le troisième ?

Le professeur Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit ?

En fait je ne savais même pas que c'était toi qui m'avait appelée je te signale !

Ben …

Hermione !

C'est … C'est… Je… enfin… tu… tu vois… je…

Qui c'est Hermione ?

Malefoy… lâcha sèchement la brune. »

_Harry était stupéfait ! Son pire ennemi allait l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique ! Mais, la brune ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de demander des précisions ! Elle se dirigea vivement vers la sortie, passa la porte et s'enferma dans sa chambre . Ne laissant aucune chance à Harry de lui parler !_

Pourquoi lui ?

**END**

Vous aussi vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Ce qui va se passer sur ce navire ? Qui y sera ? Si Harry se réconciliera avec Draco ? Pas prévu au programme pour le moment Et s'ils ont une chance de vaincre La vieille de Dumby ? Alors appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Juste pour m'encourager ! S'il vous plait ! Je vous tente la suite première confrontation HPDM v


	3. Prologue : Part III

Titre du chapitre : Une journée en quatre

Auteur : Mouah : Pikachuchette

Couple : Normalement, un HPDM

Piti truc : Sachez que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publié la suite un peu plus tôt… Veuillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur .

Avertissement : Ce texte est yaoi et est déconseillé aux plus jeunes (mais les mecs qui aiment bien les récits hots, qu'ils soient vieux ou pas, peuvent lire )

Bon alors merci à Serda (je crois pas avoir fait de fautes…), aux Keurjani et à Trinititagada .

Discleamer : Dray et Ryrry ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que Mionne et les autres, je ne gagne pas d'argent et le tout est à J.K.Rowling .

Bon ben aujourd'hui nos chers amis embarquent et la merde commence enfin à arriver ! Normalement il devait être en quatre parties mais bon… Je vais faire court et simple ' .

Devant le quai 9 ¾, un paquebot assez gros pour contenir 1000 géants et assez pour les nourrir pendant deux mois se profila à l'horizon . Un jeune homme, tout au plus âgé de 16 ans, s'avança à sa rencontre . Il était pour l'instant seul et attendait d'être rejoint . Il venait de se remémorer la journée « comme les autres » qu'il avait passée .

Nettoyage et propreté n'avaient bizarrement pas été les mots clés de cette journée ! Il avait passé la journée à dormir et se pomponner ! (et aussi à préparer sa valise ! Qui, on ne se demande pas pourquoi était de taille démesurée…Une vrai fille ce mec !) . La seule chose qui méritait d'être racontée était la soirée ! Il avait eu droit aux recommandations faites par tous les Malefoy dans ces moments et était monté se coucher . Seulement… Il y trouva quelqu'un d'autre dans ce lit ! En fait il y avait deux personnes que malheureusement il connaissait ! Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient devant lui ! Mais vos meilleurs amis deviennent rapidement vos pires ennemis ! Ils s'armèrent tous les deux de leurs baguettes magiques et commencèrent à fusiller un Drago Malefoy complètement désorienté !

Il finit rapidement au sol et ensuite tout se passa extrêmement vite ! Comme on s'en doute quand on ne peut plus bouger les autres on tendance à profiter de cet avantage ! C'est la seule explication valide pour pouvoir concevoir que Malefoy s'était retrouvé avec un Objet spécial dans la bouche et un autre qui jouait en lui par l'opposé de son corps ! Ils partirent en le laissant là… Le père Malefoy en les voyant descendre eu un rictus et leur fit un signe de tête . Malefoy Junior savait bien qui avait commandité ce viol… Et ce n'était sûrement pas Voldy !

Alors qu'une seule larme roulait sur la joue du jeune blond, le claquement de talons se fit entendre . Il essuya cette larme qui coulait mais une autre vint la rejoindre . Les pas s'approchaient et le lever du soleil ne lui permettait pas de se cacher ! Il vit soudain un mouchoir lui apparaître, avec un « Bonjour ! » Prononcé d'une voix claire et sans arrières pensées .

« Ne pleure pas trop : Harry ne va pas tarder à arriver ! »

Miss Granger lui passa devant en lui lançant un de ses lus beaux sourires et continua à avancer sous les yeux éberlués du grand Drago Malefoy ! Jamais Miss-je-sais-tout ne lui avait témoigné d'amitié ! Et voila qu'elle arrivait et lui donnait des conseils !

« - Non mais tu te prends pour qui ??????? Ne me donne pas de conseils comme si tu me connaissais bien !

Mais je te connais bien Malefoy ! »

Depuis quelques semaines Hermione avait observé sans relâche les Malefoy sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte .Être première de la classe sert à quelque chose non ? Elle connaissait les sombres habitudes de son père et savait tout des réunions des Mangemorts . Mais sa mission consistait juste à savoir le plus de choses possibles sur Malefoy, et seulement ça ! Mais elle profitait bien de tout pour informer l'Ordre nouvellement constitué des activités des Mangemorts . Elle connaissait tout de sa vie, elle le comprenait et avait assisté à l'épisode de la gifle avec le Ministre de la Magie, de la torture et du viol ! Elle était à ce moment là à la fenêtre (un peu saoule il est vrai… mais là tout de même !)

Elle avait assisté à cela et en descendant au rez-de-chaussée avait pu entendre Malefoy-Señor rire à gorge déployée . Ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'elle éprouvait, mais plus de la compassion… Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi un père faisait « ça » à la chair de sa chair, mais bon se poser des questions n'avancerai à rien de toute façon ! Elle avait donc résolu de jouer sympa et new friends avec Malefoy !

Malefoy Junior fut étonné du sourire immense que lui offrait cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger . Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout ! En tout cas il eu juste le temps de s'essuyer les yeux avec ce « fameux » mouchoir avant que ce cher Harry Potter arrive et lui passe devant sans rien dire . Pas même une petite vanne… Et pourtant ils allaient passer 2 à 4 mois dans le même bateau à batailler ensemble pour survivre ! Pas même un simple bonjour ! Il était vraiment gonflé ! Et le temps qu'il soit au bout du quai le navire n'attendait plus qu'eux ! Le Survivant monta sans regarder derrière lui ! (même pas pour voir s'il est mort ! XD) La seule chose qui ramena Malefoy à la réalité fut l'appel d'Hermione :

« Malefoy ! Tu réfléchis à ton prochain fantasme ou quoi ? Allez les bagages sont chargées ! On attend plus que toi ! »

Finissant de parler, elle lui sourit et entra à son tour dans l'immense paquebot .

Malefoy avait mis exactement 5 h 37 min et 42 s à trouver l'endroit où il devait être logé pour ce voyage transatlantique . Mademoiselle Granger sortit alors de la cabine juste à coté de lui et lui dit :

« Suis moi je vais te montrer où tu dois passer tes nuits torrides ! » Elle avait dit cela avec un regard pervers qui ne présageait rien de bon, mais le blondinet était béat devant tant de sympathie ! Pas un seul mot méprisant depuis à peu près six heures ! Il y avait anguille sous roche c'était sûr ! Et s'en rendit bien compte ! Et peut-être un peu tard !

Elle l'emmena dans la cabine en face de la sienne et frappa à la porte .

« Granger tu sais : on ne frappe pas à une porte de cabine quand on sait qu'elle est… »

Avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase un brun balafré ouvrit grand la porte et resta aussi stupéfait que Drago ! Il avait à peine commencé une phrase par un : « oui ? » qu'il s'était stoppé en voyant Malefoy seul devant sa porte ! En une petite seconde Miss Hermione avait pris la poudre d'escampette…

« Granger !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il ne comprenait plus rien au comportement de cette demi moldue !

« - Tu peux t'arrêter de hurler Malefoy ? Tu fous quoi ici ?

- Si je le savais tu pense que j'hurlerai après cette folle furieuse qui sert d'amie ?

- Bonne réponse Malefoy ! »

Sur ce il claqua la porte et retourna à ses occupations ! Malefoy lui n'y comprenait plus rien . Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve et quand il les rouvrit il ne vit que Hermione qui le regardait droit dans les yeux ! Elle refrappa à la porte et attendit à coté de lui qui la dévisageait ! Une voix familière se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur de la pièce :

« Malefoy si c'est encore toi : je te jure que je te tue sur place ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Potty fut surpris de trouver ledit Malefoy et Mionne . Il la dévisagea et en guise de réponse elle lui répondit :

« Je pense que tu devrai nous laisser entrer, avant que l'un de vous ait encore une brillante idée pour nous faire tuer ! Ou pire : nous faire expulser ! »

Elle avait toujours le sens des priorités cette fille, pensa Harry Potter . Il s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser entrer mademoiselle et Môsieur . Mademoiselle entra et Môsieur qui ne comprenait toujours rien attendit !

« - Bon tu entres ou tu restes dehors ?

- Il entre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry : je vais t'expliquer !

- Pardon ? »

Malefoy qui ne calait plus que dalle entra dans le compartiment et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face d'un lit deux places . La déco était plutôt sombre…

« -Et si tu m'expliquait ce que je fous dans cette cabine Granger ?

- De une c'est Hermione ! De deux Harry ferme cette porte ! Et deux trois asseyez vous tous les deux sur le lit l'un à coté de l'autre ! »

Les deux regards se rencontrèrent et les deux étudiants s'exécutèrent : jamais Miss je sais tout Melle Granger n'avait haussé la voix à Poudlard ! (ou même à la connaissance de Harry !) Ils la regardèrent droit dans les yeux alors qu'il s'asseyaient l'un à coté de l'autre .

« - Bon maintenant…

- Maintenant vous la bouclez tous les deux ! Nous allons devoir cohabiter et nous entendre à merveille durant ce voyage ! Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui ! Nous représentons l'Angleterre entière ! Nous devons donc être à la hauteur de leurs espérances !

- Bon alors tout ça c'est bien beau mais tu veux en venir où, la blonde ?

- Ferme la, Malefoy !

- Bouclez la, tous les deux ! Nous avons en principe trois chambres ! Mais on a eu un léger problème : un représentant inattendu est arrivé !

- Je vois pas vraiment le but de ta démarche…

- Ben en fait c'est simple : vous ! Comme ils avaient besoin d'une chambre : j'ai donné celle de Malefoy à cet « Invité » !

- Tu as quoi ?

- Ta gueule Malefoy ! Si tu veux que je ne te fasse pas dormir dans les couloirs tu m'écoutes ! Donc ta chambre, Harry, est maintenant au non « Drarry » !

- Tu veux dire qu'on va dormir dans la même chambre ?

- Bien évidemment ! Et comme on ne peut pas utiliser la magie dans les chambres et qu'il n'y a qu'un lit deux places, je pense que vous avez compris ? »

Aussitôt après avoir dit cela, la chère et tendre Hermione Granger disparut sous le regard éberlués des deux hommes, en laissant pour seule trace un bout de papier avec écrit dessus :

« Désolé mais je suis une fille et aucun de vous deux ne viendra dans mon lit ! »

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent et qu'ils se regardèrent dans les yeux ils remarquèrent (qu'ils étaient pas ma foutus mais ça c'est dans nos rêves et) que la nuit n'allait pas être facile !

Drago Malefoy

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours à moi que ça arrive ? J'ai fait quoi à qui ? Je me retrouve dans le lit de Monsieur je vais sauver le monde comme ça sans qu'on me demande mon avis ! C'est la faute de cette Granger ! Je suis prêt à le parier ! Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Que je sois avec eux n'est pas ma seule torture ! En plus je risque de me faire trouer le cul par un mec qui n'a jamais touché à personne ! Bon j'exagère ! Il ne doit sûrement pas être pédé comme un phoque ! Enfin j'espère ! C'est bon en fait je viens de me rappeler : il voulait être avec Cho Chang ! Ouf ! Quelle veine !

Mais le problème reste quand même de comment je vais pouvoir survivre, moi ? Remarque il n'y a pas de Belette dans le coin ! Mais pourquoi avec cette enflure ? Pourquoi je devrai faire cela ? Moi, je ne suis qu'un sorcier ordinaire ! Non apparemment le sort s'acharne sur moi ! Il faut voir le coté positif !... Lequel ? Je vais dormir dans le même lit que cette buse ! Granger je vais te tuer la prochaine fois que je te vois ! Et en plus il faut que je « m'entende » avec le balafré sous prétexte que la réussite de cette mission dépend de ça ! Mais bon…il est plutôt pas mal pour un mec ! Je divague là ? Sûrement… en plus ça fait 20 min qu'on est comme ça en train de regarder nos pieds silencieusement ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il a un bâton dans le cul ! Mais si je commence à lui parler, il va penser que je suis faible… Mais si je lui parle durement, alors peut-être que je pourrai garder le dessus !

« Génial je me retrouve dans ton lit ! Si tu me dis que tu es pédé : je te tue pendant la nuit ! Potty ! »

Harry Potter

Hermione est devenue folle ou quoi ? Elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle a fait ? Malefoy dans mon lit ! Je crois que je vais me suicider avant la fin de cette croisière ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans sa cabine à bouquiner ? Non ! Evidemment ! Il fallait qu'elle rende service ! De plus elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire à Malefoy depuis le début de cette croisière ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Ron apprécie grandement l'idée de voir Malefoy traîner avec sa meilleure amie !

A part ça il faut que je réfléchisse ! Je vais devoir me le calquer pendant plus de deux mois donc… Je vais tenter d'avoir le sourire ! … Non en fait c'est pas la peine d'essayer ! Il m'enverrai chier tout de suite ! Je vais garder les bonnes habitudes ! Je peux pas le croire il sera toujours aussi con ma parole ! Il va me saouler tout ce temps ! Je vais pas le supporter ! Je crois que je vais aller manger tout de suite ! Comme ça j'ai une raison de me débarrasser de lui !

Pardon ??? Il vient de dire quoi ? Je suis le plus à plaindre ! Et puis je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit hétéro ! La seule chose qui tend à le prouver est qu'il s'est tapé la moitié des filles de Poudlard ! Mais avec un Malefoy il faut se méfier !

« Si être pédé c'est ne pas pouvoir te sacquer et devoir passer plus de deux mois dans le même lit que toi : je suis l'homme le plus pédé du monde ! Maintenant je me barre, Blondie ! »

Hermione Granger

Je crois que je vais aller manger ! C'est pas croyable la tête qu'ils faisaient ! C'est pratique d'avoir appris ce sort muet : il n'est même pas considéré comme un sort par les protections ! Je peux être invisible partout où je veux ! Le truc vraiment stupide par contre c'est que Dumbledore ne m'a pas dit en quels termes il veut qu'ils soient à leur retour … Le problème étant que l'on va devoir se côtoyer tous les jours ! Et aujourd'hui il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier notre blond ! D'ailleurs c'est lui le plus à plaindre ! Drago n'a rien demandé ! En même temps, c'est moi qui aie tout orchestré… Mais je me demande vraiment si c'était une bonne idée de proposer Drago et Harry pour m'accompagner !... En même temps : c'est cas de force majeur ! J'aurai peut-être dû leur dire que c'est à une personne qu'ils connaissent que j'ai donné la chambre de Malefoy…

Lucius Malefoy

Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien chercher à faire ? Quelle idée de me demander de faire violer mon propre fils ! Encore les corvées passent, mais de là à m'obliger à le faire violer ! Je ne le comprendrai jamais ! Manquerait plus qu'il me demande se lui faire un strip tease ! Bon il faut voir le coté positif ! Il va peut être réussir à se rapprocher de Potter et à le piéger ! Mais pourquoi devait-il absolument partir ? Sérieusement, on est jamais au courant de rien avec lui !

Mon fils représente l'Angleterre donc c'est bon pour nous… Il va devoir combattre contre les nymphes, les géants… les ogres… des vampires… des élémentaires… Il n'y arrivera jamais ! Mais le pire c'est qu'il doit obéir à cette fille de moldus de Granger ! On va avoir la honte au ministère ! Et Narcissa qui est partie avec cette Bullstrod ! Bouledogue, oui ! Je suis toujours tout seul dans ces moments là ! Qu'on ne vienne pas se plaindre que je suis inflexible ! C'est leur faute ! Pas la mienne ! Il m'entendra quand il reviendra, ce sale mioche !

Albus Dumbledore

J'adore les bonbons au citron ! Pourquoi, je me le demande ! Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont, point barre ! Je me demande quand même si c'est une bonne idée d'avoir laissé Hermione choisir Drago et Harry pour l'accompagner ! Ils ont intérêt à bien s'entendre et dans peu de temps parce qu'avec les épreuves qui les attendent ! Je me demande tout de même si Tom va y assister ? Il s'agit quand même de son ancienne maîtresse ! J'espère qu'il ne se ralliera pas avec elle !

Pauvre grand-mère ! Elle a été emprisonnée dans du cristal pendant si longtemps ! Elle ne sera sûrement pas de bonne humeur envers ses sbires ! Une bonne chose pour nous ! Les vampires ont décidé de nous aider, c'est un sacrée chance ! Néanmoins, les plus gros monstres de ce monde ont senti Mamie ! Et ils vont sûrement d'ici un moi tous se diriger vers chez elle…

Nous devons faire vite ! Les bonbons que Tom m'a offerts sont excellents ! Je crois que je vais aller en racheter un paquet ! De toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire !

Bon ben voila ! J'ai enfin réussi à faire tenir tout ce que je voulais mettre dans un chapitre pas trop long et pas trop bourratif !... Enfin j'espère ! Mais que va-t-il arriver au pauvre Harry ? Je ne vous dirai qu'une chose : il ne pourra pas le sacquer avant un moment !

Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Non vous ne savez pas ? Mais si je suis sur que vous savez ! Ca se situe en bas ! Non bande de pervers il n'y avait pas de sous entendus ! Review ???


	4. Mise en bouche I

Auteur : Pikachuchette, pika pour les intimes (comment ça tout le monde est mon ami ?)

Rating : M

Discleamer : Malheureusement votre humble serviteur n'as à lui que son scénario des plus gentils et des plus adorables ! Tout le reste (sauf un personnage que je vais être obligé d'intégrer dans ma fic ultérieurement) appartient à JK Rowling .

Note : Je remercie les trois folles dont ma petite amie et aussi la folle dingue que j'adore ma Trin' à mouah ! Voilà donc m'en voulez pas je suis obligé d'aller lentement sinon comme l'a dit Trin' ce serait bien trop compact donc je met du temps à écrire pour bien mettre des descriptions . J'espère que j'ai progressé ' !

_Voilà que je me sens mal ! En même temps avec lui à coté ! Non mais je rêve ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me le coltiner ? Ah ! Je sais : parce qu'une jeune fille l'a décidé ! De quoi se mêle cette jeune fille ? Je n'en sais pas grand-chose ! En tout cas la journée sera dure !_

Le jour se levait sur la Nouvelle Orléans, ville belle et puissante pour certains, pour d'autres une ville de débauche . La cité de la Liberté ! La coque de la « Confrérie » entra dans la baie de la plus célèbre ville de Louisiane . Les combats allaient bientôt commencer ! En fait pour certaines personnes un peu prises par leurs « activités » matinales, étaient dans l'incapacité d'admirer le spectacle…

« Non mais tu t'es regardé ? Je doute que quelqu'un qui a autant de traces de coup sur le corps soit quelqu'un de bien ! »

Les deux personnes en questions étaient un jeune blondinet plutôt amoché et un brun qui en profitait pour prendre sa revanche !

« Néanmoins je te laisse en tête à tête avec la seule chose qui pourra tolérer ton corps rempli de bleus ! A moins que les miroirs aussi te fuient ? »

Le petit brun en profita pour partir, laissant un certains Malefoy sur le cul ! Pour le Malefoy en question, c'était la honte ! Il venait de se faire rabaisser par son colocataire forcé sous prétexte qu'il parlait un peu en dormant ! Non mais si c'est pas incroyable ce genre de choses !

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait seul, il commença à murmurer un air de musique qui l'avait bercé depuis sa plus tendre enfance . Le murmure se transforma en une petite larme . Même si il ne savait pas pourquoi il chantait cette chanson, il entama le refrain avec une petite chaleur au cœur . Mais il entendit une petite voix s'élever :

_« _Triste elle fait la grimace,  
Devant sa glace  
D'un coup du cœur enlace l'ombre qui passe  
Et rien jamais n'effacera les traces, lâches  
Du sang qui coule des corps qui se cassent_»_

La petite voix chantonnait la suite de cette chanson, cette petite chanson qu'il chantait pour se remonter le moral . N'y prenant pas vraiment garde et croyant qu'il entendait des voix, à cause de cette petite larme qui coulait sur sa joue . Il repris donc sur le refrain, la voix le suivant, se mêlant harmonieusement avec la sienne, il crut d'abord aux illusions dues à la solitude, mais quand le refrain prit fin il entendit une seconde petite voix qu'il connaissait un peu .

« Tu sais que tu chantes bien, Malefoy ? »

Il savait qui c'était, mais il ne savait pas comment Elle était entrée ici ! Mais les questions sans réponses directes le restent souvent !

« Laissez la mourir… »

Ces derniers mots échappèrent comme un soupir et il ne sentit plus aucune présence . Décidemment, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises dans ce bateau ! D'abord on le charriait parce qu'il avait été battu et maintenant il sentait des présences ! Quelle poisse ! Voilà sûrement ce que pensait Drago Malefoy en ce moment même ! Mais il n'aurait pas de repos en ce jour !

Pendant ce temps le navire quittait déjà le port, le timing fut parfait, les êtres attendus étaient venus à l'heure .

Une petite sonnerie se fit entendre dans l'une des cabines du navire, la personne appelée décrocha, entendit le message et quitta sa cabine sans plus attendre . La personne en question entra dans la cabine en face et hurla :

« Drago dépêche toi de te coiffer ! On va être en retard ! On est attendu ! »

Le petit blondinet (l'euphémisme est là pour quelque chose…) sorti de sa torpeur et revint enfin sur la planète Terre !

On est attendu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

Il comprit à la tête de Hermione Granger qu'il ferait mieux pour sa santé physique de coopérer et d'aller rapidement se préparer ! Dix minutes qu'il était dans la salle de bain, et déjà on lui hurlait dessus ! Il était un Malefoy, il devait se bichonner ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ! Elle ne va pas faire la loi !

« - Tu vas arrêter de m'asticoter, Granger ? Je peux pas aller plus vite que la magie !

- Ben oui mais même Ron est plus rapide que toi pour se préparer ! Alors dépêche toi Drago ! C'est nous les premiers ! »

Et comme elle en avait apparemment pris l'habitude, Mademoiselle Granger disparut et la porte claqua, laissant un blond seul une fois de plus .

Les premiers ???? Il faudra qu'un jour elle apprenne notre langue !

Le petit blondinet que certaines personnes aiment voir torturer eut fini de s'habiller 45 minutes après le départ d'Hermione ! Il sortit donc (enfin) de « sa » cabine et fut pris de stupeur en observant le nouveau décor autour de lui : il se trouvait dans un couloir sombre avec pour seules lumières quelques petites bougies sur des chandeliers ! Il n'y avait de lumière que d'un coté, côté, bien entendu, que le blond emprunta ! Peut-être avait-il peur du noir ! Qui sait… Il suivit donc le couloir et vit deux cylindres de lumière et un cercle sur la droite .

« Vous êtes en retard ! Heureusement que votre meneur sait être persuasif ! Mettez vous sur le cercle ! »

Bon ben voilà ! Il comprenait plus rien du tout le pôvre piti blond ! Mais bon puisqu'on lui disait qu'il devait entrer dans le cercle de lumière à droite, il y entrerait ! Mais dans le cerveau plus qu'encrassé d'un Malefoy les petits détails ne passent pas tous inaperçus ! Votre meneur sait être persuasif ? Il y avait un petit problème dans cette phrase ! Le seul garçon que comptait son groupe, à art lui, était Potty ! Mais lorsqu'il commença à réfléchir à ce petit détail, il se retrouva dans un cylindre de lumière semblable à ceux qu'il avait vu à coté du cercle dans lequel il venait de monter .

Une voix cristalline sortit de nulle part avant de parvenir aux oreilles de Miss Hermione Granger :

« Que Le Meneur du Vieux continent s'avance ! »

Dans une gigantesque salle, trois cylindres blancs apparurent . Et une voix retentit dans la salle vide . Une sorte de porte se dessina sur le cylindre central et s'en échappa « Le Meneur Du Vieux Continent » . Vêtu d'une cape blanche qui empêchait de voir son visage, il s'avança ans la salle obscure jusqu'en son milieu . Enfin arrivé au centre, elle s'alluma . La salle était tout simplement magnifique ! Des tableaux de grands peintres étaient sur les murs, même des peintres moldus ! Une grande piste de danse ! Un petit fond de musique viennoise se faisait entendre . Tout était à la fois simple et compliqué ! Car, malgré la beauté du lieu, une atmosphère de fin était bien présente ! On aurait dit que la vie allait s'arrêter net ! L'ambiance mêlait le poids du dur labeur et le repos d'un bon « chez soi » . Mais tout ne resta pas ainsi longtemps : bientôt la même voix se fit entendre :

« Que le Meneur de L'Autre Vie s'avance ! »

Trois autres cylindres apparurent alors à l'opposé de ceux qui étaient apparu précédemment . La lumière baissa et la même porte se dessina que sur le cylindre de l'autre coté de la pièce . Sorti du cylindre central une silhouette, plus petite que la précédente, mais elle aussi encapuchonnée . Mais elle en noir .

Les deux Meneurs restèrent longtemps ainsi, à se jauger . Mais le silence se rompit : « L'homme de Noir » prit la parole en ces termes :

« Meneur de l'Ancien Continent, les Outres te saluent ! »

Une fois de femme, plutôt mature mais avec une touche d'enfance répondit en écho :

« Meneur des Anciens du Monde, les Naturels te présentent leur respect ! »

Paumé dans son cylindre blanc, Drago Malefoy était des plus paumé ! Il était monté habillé et maintenant il se retrouvait complètement nu ! Un gros problème se présentait à lui : Pourquoi, quand, comment ? Mais comme toujours il n'avait pas de réponse ! Mais pire que cela il entendait des choses dont il ne comprenait pas le sens ! Mais comme d'habitude on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis à lui !

« Meneur ! Quel est ton défi ? »

La voix de la jeune femme s'était faite froide . Mais la réponse fut, quant à elle glaciale !

« Ta parole survaudra à la mienne si tes représentants dansent mieux que nous ! »

Finalement c'était assez simple ! Et tout s'expliquait ! Enfin presque… La salle de danse était belle et bien là pour quelque chose ! Le personnage en noir frappa dans ses mains et une musique se fit entendre !

Un tango ! Il se prend pour qui ???

Le Blanc frappa aussi dans les mains et les lumières s'éteignirent :

« Que votre défi soit exaucé ! Le vainqueur se verra attribué le Point De Parole . »

Seuls dans les lumières les cylindres disparurent . Vous savez comment les projecteurs de spectacles sont formés, eh bien il produisent un faisceau de lumière qui s'élargit et qui a une forme circulaire . Ces même faisceau apparurent dans la salle les uns après les autres là où se trouvaient les meneur et les deux autres cylindres . Le premier se fit sur le Meneur Noir : il apparut un homme, au teint de lait, vêtu d'un ensemble noir avec nœud papillon . Un jeune homme charmant avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et un air d'aristocrate très distingué .

Le second se fit sur le Meneur Blanc, qui se révéla (comme la plupart des gens qui lisent le pensent) Hermione . Mais pas l'Hermione habituelle, celle là était maquillée, avec un sublime robe de satin rouge sang qui marquait une longueur derrière elle et dont un coté était ouvert, laissant voir une partie de son corps . Son maquillage mariait le rouge et le noir à la perfection, se mêlant avec ses cheveux bouclés de manière harmonieuse .

La musique enchaîna et les deux personnages se retrouvèrent rapidement collés l'un à l'autre rivalisant d'habileté dans cette danse ancestrale . Mais deux autres lumières apparurent alors : une dévoila un Harry éberlué en costume noir lui aussi et l'autre une jeune fille blonde vêtue de la même façon qu'Hermione .

Ils prirent le pas de la même manière que les deux précédents et Harry en profita pour remercier Merlin qu'Hermione lui ait appris à danser ! Se demandant tout de même ce qui se passait… Deux dernières lumières firent leur apparition : l'une laissant découvrir un Drago en tenus plus que spéciale… un cuir noir recouvrait son corps en entier ! Et dans l'autre faisceau se trouvait un homme qu'on pouvait dire sans hésiter être le jumeau du Meneur Noir ! Le « jumeau s'approcha de Drago et le prit en danse, sans son consentement !

Mais le plus important ne se passait ni avec Harry ni avec Drago ! Hermione et son interlocuteur avaient une discussion spéciale…

« -Vous dansez à merveille pour une simple humaine, mademoiselle !

- Et vous vous dansez bien mal pour une créature de la nuit !

- Oh ! Merci du compliment ! Venant d'une simple humaine !

- Les humains ne cesseront pas de vous surprendre !

- Et comment pourrai-je savoir ? En réussissant à gagner un point ?

- Mais enfin ! C'est déjà fait !

- Veuillez m'excuser ?

- Regardez la jeune fille ! Elle est déjà hors jeu ! Cela fait donc 1 à 0 !

- …

- Allons ne boudez pas !

- Pourquoi bouderais-je ? Regardez votre blond ! Il s'enfuit ! Il fait vraiment pitié !

- Il s'enfuit peut-être, mais lui il ne montre pas de tendance douteuse pour la victoire à tout prix !

- Vous m'insultez mademoiselle !

- Mais de toute manière tout repose sur notre duel !

- Que vous ne pourrez jamais gagner !

- Méfiez vous des humains ! Ils savent surprendre ! Et je n'ai pas tout donné !

- Alors je ne m'ennuierai pas ce soir ! Car nous sommes à égalité !

- Cette danse va être longue !

- Bien plus que vous le pensez !

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta enfin les lumières s'éteignirent et les deux danseurs furent renvoyés dans le couloir d'où ils venaient, sachant parfaitement qui était le gagnant !

Dans le navire, tout du moins là où deux certaines personnes qui s'adorent vraiment avec une sincérité touchante, le silence régnait . Enfin le silence… Si on exclus les « connard ! », les « crétin de blond », les « sang de bourbe ! » et les « enfoiré » qui volaient dans la pièce sans aucune porte où venaient de se retrouver Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, alors oui un silence de mort régnait ! Mais ces deux là ne comptaient pas s'arrêter ! Il fallu qu'un de ces, comme dirait un certains blond qui s'était retrouvé à poil il y a peu, « putain d'en-bip- de –bip- de –bip- de leur –bip- de mère d'en-bip de me-bip- de p-bip de fils de –bip- » de cylindre de merde ! Les retrouvailles avec la personne qui était à l'intérieur furent touchantes ! Entre les « espèces de salope ! » et les « tu es frappée ou quoi ? » on pouvait lire un amour fou ! Mais chacun pense ce qu'il veut ! La liberté de pensée existe pour ça…

Donc revenons en à nos retrouvailles : à l'arrivée du cylindre, la lumière revint, laissant apparaître des murs blancs nus . Hermione sortit du cylindre blanc dans une tenue… naturelle ! Jupe d'écolière et chemisier décolleté, le tout en noir . Cette arrivée aurait pu être normale si… l'arrivée n'avait pas manquée d'être assassinée par les deux autres jeunes présents ! Je m'explique ? C'est simple, Malefoy venait de tenter de lancer un avadacadavra sur Hermione et s'était retrouvé plaqué au mur avec un Harry ahuri et une Hermione avec des yeux blanc comme la neige et des cheveux volant dans le vent !

Lorsque le calme revint et que Drago revint les deux pieds sur le sol… En fait le cul sur le sol ! Mais bon l'énorme bleu qu'il a sur l'arrière n'est qu'un petit détail ! Il a vu pire le pitit blond ! Mais Hermione demanda à ce même personnage de se calmer alors que des fauteuils apparaissaient dans la salle . Trois jolis petits fauteuils de couleur claire . Hermione s'assit sur celui qui était au centre et attendit que les deux autres jeunes s'asseyent sur ceux qui étaient en face d'elle . Remarquant le silence qui s'était installé, les deux crétins finis s'essayèrent enfin ! Hermione prit donc la parole la première en regardant, ni l'un ni l'autre, entre les deux fauteuils .

« - Je crois qu'une mise qu point mérite d'être faite !

- Je crois aussi ! C'était quoi ce…

- Ta gueule ! Malefoy, vois-tu, tu as été pitoyable ! Et à cause de toi j'ai du user de mes ressources !

- Pardon ? Hermione, moi non plus je ne comprends pas grand-chose !

- Ben il n'y a rien à comprendre ! On vient de battre les vampires !

- Les vampires ????????

- Calme toi Malefoy !

- Tu veux que je me calme alors que je viens de danser en petite tenue un tango avec un vampire qui m'a bien tripoté ?

-Ben…oui ! Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant ! Il était pas mal physiquement ce vampire !

- Et c'est encore pour moi !

- Ben… je vois pas le problème !

- Le problème ??? Potty était avec la fille la plus canon que j'ai vu et moi avec un mec pédé comme un phoque qui m'a bien tripoté !

- Hinhin !

- Marre toi encore une fois et je t'explose, Potter !

- C'est bon j'arrête ! Je veux pas que tu m'encules Johny blondie !

- Stop ! Le truc Drago, c'est qu Harry a gagné lui et que toi tu as perdu ! Nous avons gagné avec juste 2 à 1 ! Même s'ils ont au moins 50000 fois notre age c'est pitoyable !

- Des vampires ????

- 50000 fois notre age ?

- Ben oui ! C'est les représentant vivant de la mort ! Et FDrago tu as été méconnaissable ! Je pensais pas que cette tenue t'irait aussi bien !

- Comment ça ? Tu savais que je serais fringué ainsi ???

- Bien sur ! C'est moi qui ai choisi tes vêtements ! Mais j'ai longuement hésité avec une magnifique robe noire…

- Granger !

- Hermione !

- Tu pourrais t'appeler Georgette que ça changerai rien ! Granger je peux savoir qui tu es exactement ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Accouche, sang de bourbe !

- Malefoy, ta gueule !

- Le Balafré on t'a pas sonné !

- Qui je suis ? Tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis simplement la sorcière la plus redouté d'Europe !

- Et moi je suis pédé !

- Bonne nouvelle ! Mais malheureusement pour toi j'espère que tu aimes te faire enculer !

- Pourquoi ????

- Ben parce qu'en fait je suis ce qu'on appelle le réceptacle magique de Merlin !

- Tu peux traduire ?

- Hermione, j'ai jamais écouté les cours de Flitwick alors si tu pouvais t'expliquer ça m'arrangerai !

- Pour faire simple : Merlin avait une sœur, Morgane . Elle lui a permis, grâce à sortilège perdu, d'envoyer toute sa puissance magique dans le corps des filles descendantes de sa lignée ! Je suis une des descendantes de la sorcière Morgane, donc, j'ai hérité des pouvoir de Merlin, puisque je suis la seule de ses descendante en vie !

- Même si ton histoire est vrai, ce dont je doute Granger, Comment peux tu être sûre que tu es sa seule descendante ? Toi une sang de bourbe ?

- C'est simple : j'ai assassiné toutes les autres femmes qui pouvaient être de sa famille !

- Tu sais faire ça toi ?

- Quand ça peut servir oui ! »

Je peux faire un récapitulatif ou ça gène le lecteur ? Je pense que non donc : on vient d'apprendre que Hermione est plus puissante que Merlin lui-même et que Drago est pédé ! Voilà résumé rapide !

Plus sérieusement, il faut écouter la suite de la conversation !

« - Et tu les a toutes tuées ?

- Bien sûr Harry ! Enfin… sauf une…

- C'est Elle ?

- C'est qui Elle ?

- En effet c'est Elle !

- J'ai du toutes les tuer ! Mais sans ça… Je n'aurais jamais pu monter à son niveau !

- Tu peux l'abattre ?

- Malheureusement non ! Je suis juste en dessous de son niveau !

- Mais vous parlez de quoi, bande de salops ?

- Je peux lui expliquer ?

- Non, laisse je vais m'en occuper ! »

L'ennui, c'est que la Hermione Granger ne savait pas aire de récits simples ! On était donc parti pour un superbe monologue de 10 min ! Harry risquait de se pendre et Drago de violer le cadavre à cause de l'ennui ! Mais bon la situation pourrait être pire !

« T'as un beau cul tu sais Drago ? »

Bon à l'évidence c'est pire ! On va donc zapper ce petit détail !

« Drago reste assis et écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire ! »

Donc là j'arrête le récit : notez la position de Drago, il est assis sur le rebord du fauteuil !

« Voldemort n'est plus la plus grande menace du monde magique ! »

Notez que Drago a déjà commencé à s'éloigner du centre du fauteuil .

« Dumbledore a une grand-mère . »

Chose choquante, je le conçois ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour la vague de suicides que cette nouvelle a entraîné ! Je m'excuse aussi pour les malformations que les enfants des femmes enceintes qui ont lu cette fic risquent d'avoir à la naissance ! Mais sachez que je ne me considère pas responsable des crises cardiaques que feront les personnes âgées…

« Elle est plus puissante que deux Voldemort réunis . »

Le fauteuil commence à s'éloigner plus radicalement du fessier du blond .

« Ton père s'est tapé Voldy quatre fois la veille du soir où on devait partir ! Enfin l'inverse… »

Coup de grâce ! Le pauvre petit tombe du siège et se retrouve par terre .

« Ron fantasme sur toi depuis notre seconde année à Poudlard . »

Bon… Si on arrêtait les vérités à la con ? Non ? Bon on va dire que Oui !

« Ta mère était streap teaser et c'est envoyé en l'air avec un certains Gollum . »

Le pauvre sent son cœur battre de plus en plus vite .

« Dobby a des photos compromettantes de toi en pleine action en solo dans ta salle de bain . »

Comment il a eu ça lui ???? Menons l'enquête mon cher Watson !

« Toutes les races se sont rassemblées pour pouvoir combattre la vieille et on vient de battre les vampire dont un a bien profité de toi ! »

C'est dingue comment le sol est proche de la tête de Drago !

« Et on a encore une tonne d'équipe à combattre ! »

C'est bon le sol est entré en contact avec la tête blonde !

A toutes les personnes qui pourraient en vouloir à la vie de l'auteur, j'ai le malheur de vous informer qu'il est parti pour u voyage imprévu il y a juste quelques secondes ! C'est con ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Nul ? Très nul ? Vraiment excessivement nul ? Archi nul ? Nullissime ? ites moi ce que vous en pensez : petit bouton en bas à gauche !


	5. Mise en bouche II

Bon alors je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre avant mais bon… Vous pouvez remercier Lotus là !!!!! Si j'avais pas perdu ce foutu pari… Bouhou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon on va pas en rester sur mes déboires d'auteur merdique ! Bon la suite !

Coupure !

Bon donc, le blond est enfin couché, tranquillement en train de roupiller dans le lit deux places, il est « contemplé » par un Harry pas très compatissant et une Hermione pas très … disons… compréhensive ! Mais en même temps ! Comment on peut aimer un de ces putains de Malefoy ? Mais franchement c'est quoi cette histoire ? Hermione est donc tombées sur la tête ??? Voici donc les pensées d'un pitit brun !

Mais zappons les ! Le plus important c'est d'écouter la conversation « constructive » entre Hermione et Harry…

« - Hermione, pourquoi tu le défends tout le temps ????

- Parce qu'il le mérite !

- Il le mérite ?

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi il ne le mériterait pas ?

- Ben… parce que c'est Malefoy !

- Mais encore ?

- Hermione ? Depuis quand tu défends la fouine ? Franchement on dirait Ron qui fantasme sur…

- Harry, Ron peut fantasmer autant qu'il le veut ! Ensuite, la seule chose que Malefoy t'ai fait c'est de ne pas accepter que tu bafoues son honneur familial d'un coup de vent en le cassant royalement en plein public !

- C'est pas mal comme définition de ma première rencontre avec la plus grosse Junior ordure du monde sorcier !

- C'est aussi ta première rencontre avec un sorcier hors pair et un humain à peu près normal !

- Mon cul, oui ! Il nous a pourri la vie pendant plus de 4 ans !

- Et il s'est aussi fait baiser par Crabbe, Goyle et son père ! Il t'a couvert le jour où tu as tenté de sortir de Poudlard devant tous les préfets de Serpentard !

- Ouais, mais bon… il avait pas vraiment le choix ! C'était ça ou il risquait de se faire engueuler ! Il traînait aussi dans les couloirs !

- Harry, ne cherche pas à trouver une excuse il était préfet !

- Hermione, j'aime pas quand tu as raison ! Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu défends ce blond de mes deux !

- Ben j'ai vu ce qu'on a fait à ce pauvre Drago…

- Pauvre ? Il est richissime et super heureux !

- Je voulais dire pauvre en amour !

- En amour… Il peut se payer qui il veut ! Alors je pense qu'il n'a pas de problème de ce genre !

- Je voulais dire avec un grand A ! Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi con ! Franchement, je t'ai obligé à dormir avec lui dans le même lit et c'est pas pour rien ! Mais si t'es aussi con ça ne m'étonne pas finalement qu'il soit une vipère avec toi ! »

Je peux faire un résumé ? S'il vous plait !!!!!!! Je le veux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! implore implore Pleassssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT ! Merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alors voila !!!!!! Hermione vient de casser royalement le pitit Ryry ! Elle vient de se barrer, Drago est en train de chialer dans ses draps parce qu'il ne pensait pas du tout que la sang-de-bourbe le défendrai devant le balafré . Bon un petit POV pour le fun !

Coupure !

POV Drago

Coupure !

Bon je vais me faire un récapitulatif : Hermione, enfin le sang de bourbe, vient de me défendre devant cette tarlouze de Potty, elle lui parlait bien depuis le début du voyage, et elle le trouvait gentil… Elle l'avait vu ! Plus aucun doute ! Comme elle peut devenir invisible, ça devait pas être compliqué… Mais alors c'est de la pitié ! Non si c'était de la pitié il y aurait aussi du mépris…

Mais c'est que je m'amadouerai sur miss-je-sais-tout-j'aime-le-montrer-et-de-toute-façon-personne-ne-peut-me-battre-! Punaise de zut de flûte ! (oui je suis poli ! Pas de Sado samy , enfin pas encore ! Lotus : Cela reste à voir…--')

Coupure !

Bon on passe la nuit terriblement « chaude » qu'a du supporter Drago avec Harry Potter à coté, dans son lit… D'ailleurs si on regarde de plus près, il mate plutôt pas mal le torse bien nu et bien musclé d'un Harry martyrisé par sa chère et tendre famille d'accueil… je rectifie, il mate comme un enragé le corps de Dieu de son putain de canon de voisin de pieu ! Mais il y a juste un petit problème : quand une certaine Hermione plutôt dans le style stressée rentre violement dans une chambre où un mec mate sans vraiment le vouloir son colocataire qui est totalement homophobe ça donne :

« Harry !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Debout !!! Drago, toi, arrête de mater ton cher et tendre et : LEVE TOI aussi ! »

…

…

…

…

…

Bon… C'est très… radical on va dire… j'aimerai pas être à sa place moi… Mais c'est pourquoi au fait qu'elle est stressée ??? On va pas tarder à le savoir…

Le couloir redevient noir comme la dernière fois… ils avancent comme la dernière fois… ils vont dans les espèces de tubes lumineux… ils ressortent de cette saloperie de tuyau… bref… c'est la même merde que la première fois… sauf qu'on appelle pas la même personne cette fois… au début ils ont appelé la, je cite « gonzesse la plus chanceuse de ce putain de monde souterrain »… Je suis pas encore sûr… mais j'espère qu'ils se sont trompés…

Bref ! Les tubes se réouvrent… trois gonzesses sortent d'un coté et de l'autre, nos trois pas doués nationaux…

Sortirent donc les trois jeunes femmes (Ô combien magnifiques selon les deux seuls mecs de la salle Lotus : Où ça ?! Où ça ?! Je veux !!!!!! Surtout si elles sont canons !!!!! bave comme un con) qui allèrent s'asseoir à un table chacune . Hermione, elle alla s'asseoir devant l'une d'elle, à la table du milieu . Les deux jeunes garçons allèrent donc prendre place à la place la plus proche . Les trois jeunes femmes firent, de trois claquements de doigt bien synchronisés, un jeu de hasard sur chaque table, alors celle qui était devant Hermione annonça :

« Si vous trouvez la billes vous choisissez . »

Le jeu, tout le monde le connaît est simple : trouver sous quel verre de bois se trouve la bille . Hermione indiqua la gauche, Harry la droite et, par hasard, Drago, la gauche .

Seul Harry eut mauvais dans cette histoire ! (je sais qu'il y en a qui se disent : bien fait pour sa gueule ! Mais quand même… Personne n'a encore souffert ! ) Bref Hermione annonça bien haut, à son tour :

« Matraque, Assassin, Tarot »

Respectivement apparurent, de droite à gauche, un jeu de tarot, un jeu de lames et un petit amoncellement de pierres .La partie commença alors pour Harry : Un jeu de tarot facile ! But à atteindre : 500 points ! Facile… Mon cul c'est du poulet aussi !

La femme, ou plutôt la putain de canon de nymphe de feu de sa mère !(selon Harry) (et Lotus aussi !), jouait plutôt pas mal ! Mais contre deux gardes contre et une petite, on n'a pas grand-chose à faire ! En même temps, c'est facile quand on a deux bouts(1) sur les trois !

Bref Harry eut un superbe jeu sauf que… il avait pas vu venir ce putain de 19 !!!! Perdre le petit comme ça !!! Bon en même temps le troisième était pas plus doué !(2)

Bon donc il était mal parti et il avait perdu… pas de sa faute ! Mais ça veut dire que Drago allait devoir gagner !... « On est pas sorti se l'auberge » pensa le Balafré

Bon allons voir à la table de miss I-learn-all-I-can ! Alors le but de « Assassin » c'est de lancer le plus de lames possibles dans corps de l'adversaire, le premier à 100 points gagne ! Bien sûr on joue à chacun son tour ! Les points :

10 pour un œil

8 pour le nez

6 pour la bouche

4 pour les oreilles

1 pour une partie normale du corps

16 pour un sein (partie orangée)

20 pour… je vais pas détailler !

Bref donc ça prends du temps et l'adversaire de la miss ? Une néréide ! (nymphe de l'eau !) Donc ce n'était pas gagné car ce genre de nymphe est assez précise malgré qu'elle préfèrent faire le boutiques ! (Les femmes ! Je les comprends pas ! Pourquoi elles veulent que les mecs aillent faire le boutiques avec ??? Lotus : Peut-être parce qu'elles désirent qu'on paye…surtout pour les pas doué au pieu !!!!!!!) Bref on continue, XD, elle tirait tranquillement (Lotus : Elle tirait ?! Oh MY GOD !!!!!!) : ex aequo pour l'instant…

Les coups dans le monde des sorciers sont indolores, mais sont quand même gênant, Hermione n'avait été touchée que sur le visage… Et son adversaire aussi… Donc pour l'instant pas de gagnant ! A la table de Drago Malefoy le spectacle était moins réjouissant…(Lotus : Jouissif alors !)

Son jeu à lui se trouvait être relativement… plus compliqué ! Le but c'est de lancer des petits cailloux sur l'adversaire… chaque coup qui touche fait perdre quelque chose à la personne !

Drago avait déjà perdu un de ses bras !(le droit pour les intéressées Lotus : Oh…on va aller le récupérer alors regard bien pervers)

Bref donc la partie se trouvait aller au plus mal mais un petit truc vint le titiller : un brun qui avait perdu, ravalé son orgueil et qui venait demander à un blond de gagner à tout prix… (Lotus : A tout prix ?! OK ! Je suis parti prenant !!!!)

Le piti blond n'en revenait pas du tout ! Un balafré coopératif ! Et son père gentil tant qu'on y est ? Nan, faut pas rêver ! Mais bon… Le ptit blondinet voulu bien consentir à terrasser la sublime nymphe de l'air qui se trouvait face à lui ! En trois tours elle avait perdu un bras elle aussi… était entièrement nue, Harry bavait sur l'épaule de Drago, Drago était aussi à poil et un piti peux tendu ! (L : Tendu…si j'étais pas ce que je suis-je crois que je m'en occuperais…avec délectation précisons le…)

Bon le duel se termina lentement… avec la victoire du dragon contre le vent et qui aurait pourtant bien aimé continuer cette partie !

Mais tout le monde se précipita pour voir la fin du duel des cheftaines !

Celui-ci se déroulait plutôt bien pour notre miss-que-personne-n-aime-à-poudlard : deux points d'avance ! Match donc gagné par Hermione qui allait par conséquent passer un de ses savons à Harry ! (pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago d'ailleurs !)

Donc, ils saluèrent leurs adversaires, et repartirent pour leurs appartements (en gros dans ces putains de tubes !)

Mais continuons donc ! Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans cette salle ! Si, si ! Celle-là même où Drago s'est pété le crâne par terre !

Cette fois la dispute allait être pour Harry ! Une heure et demi durant elle lui fit la morale sur la simplicité de son jeu comparé au sien et à celui de la blondinette ! (Qui nota d'ailleurs ce surnom débile !)

Une fois dans leurs appartements, Drago se coucha immédiatement alors que le nain allait prendre une douche . Il s'endormit rapidement et ne vit pas Harry revenir entièrement nu et se coucher dans son plus simple appareil…

Par contre il ne vit que ça le lendemain ! Et lorsque la « maté » se réveilla il cru voir quelqu'un se rapprocher et agréablement le toucher, puis se raviser et partir… Quand il comprit (au mon diable le désastre !) ce qui s'était passé… on va dire que le ton monta légèrement… Bon je vais quand même être honnête : Hermione qui avait des bouchons dans les oreilles se réveilla !

Et au passage elle était pas de bonne humeur ! Mais que voulez vous… les blond et les brun c'est pas la grande amitié (3) ! Bon suite !

Toute le semaine suivante, les rencontres se passèrent au mieux, les géants n'aimaient pas et ne savaient pas cuisiner donc ce fut facile, les ogres, eux, ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de rire quand ils commençaient (Lotus : Va te faire !!!en ma compagnie ? NON ! avec LUI !!!!), les barbares ne savaient pas jeter de sorts… Bref que des choses faciles ! Sauf… Un groupes de personnes qui leur proposa un combat dans les règles de l'art !

Le petit groupe d'inconscient accepta donc bien mais lorsque leurs capuches tombèrent… Ils comprirent tout de suite leur erreur !

La première des trois personnes était une femme blonde, des yeux vert-mordorés, une silhouette des plus normales mais pourtant des plus magnifiques ! Ses yeux vous emmenaient dans un autre monde ! Un monde rempli d'étoiles et de soleils ! Où la seule plaie qui vous atteignait était l'amour ! Un monde de rêves et d'amour… le fantasme de tous les hommes ! Elle portait des vêtements très moulants, dans les tons rouges et noirs, comme un vampire !

La seconde enleva donc tout de suite sa cape, montrant une jeune femme qui paraissait être une sainte !

« Putain !!!!!! Qu'il est beau ce mec ! Je le veux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Béli ! Si tu le touches je te tue ! Sempai je peux l'avoir ?????????????? »

Bon d'accord… C'est vrai que les apparences sont trompeuses ! Mais quand même !!! Elle avait une peau brune finement grainée et était de corpulence… « poids mouche » on va dire ! Bref… Au moment de la remarque, la Sempai en question trouva rapidement un mur pour s'exploser la tête !!!!!

La troisième personne, plus petite et corpulente, enleva elle aussi son capuchon, libérant un visage qui se voulait rieur mais quand elle se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé elle lui envoya gentiment :

« Lumina !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si tu me fait sursauter encore une fois !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je te jure que je gagnerai le titre de luxure en te ridiculisant !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Bien sur la Lumina en question ne laissa pas planer la phrase plus longtemps :

« - Tu m'excuse mais, moi je ne peux pas violer les insectes !!!! Pas comme certaines personnes !

- Tu insinues quoi là ???? Que je suis petite ?

- Non… juste que tu fais trente centimètres debout sur une table les bras levés !

- …

- Avec des talons aussi ! »

C'était exactement ce qu'elles venaient de dire ! Les trois sorciers étaient…on va dire lessivés ! Ils ne comprenaient plus grand chose ! Mais la quatrième personne, la seule encore encapuchonnée, parla enfin :

« Si on commençaient la fusion non ???????? »

Les trois autres jeunes filles acquiescèrent ! La plus fine enleva son manteau, et se changea en un immense serpent à deux têtes et huit bras .

« Lumina je me vengerai plus tard ! »

C'est ce que lança Béli avant de se désagréger en pétales de rose ! Les pétales allèrent couvrir la peau du « serpent » et deux roses gigantesques apparurent sur les deux pattes à l'avant du corps de ce dernier, qui serviraient de bouclier et de renvoi ! La Sempai, elle, disparut dans un torrent de plumes, laissant ainsi apparaître deux ailes de plumes blanches sur le dos du serpent, ainsi que deux cornes qui tenaient une auréole sur la tête .

Et enfin la dernière se métamorphosa, quant à elle, sans enlever sa cape ! Sa cape tomba à terre laissant apparaître un zoli spectre violet qui alla se loger dans le cœur de l'auréole .

Le combat pu donc commencer ! En quelques minutes à peine, les trois enfants étaient à terre ! Lorsque le Serpent se divisa et disparu en poussière on pu entendre distinctement la voix de la « Sempai » dire : « On se reverra ! Tachez d'être à la hauteur cette fois ! »

Et c'est donc ainsi qu'arriva dans la salle un homme, ou plutôt un putain de canon de sa mère de mes deux de bogoss ! Voldemort ! Enfin Tom plutôt ! Les voyant tous les trois à terre, il lança nonchalamment à la voix OFF « Ils ont gagné je me retire pour l'instant ! »

Coupure !

(1) Au tarot il y a trois bouts : le petit, atout le plus petit ou 1, le grand, atout le plus grand ou 21 et l'excuse, permet d'éviter de perdre inutilement des cartes, on ne peut le perdre qu'au dernier tour ! Ces cartes rapportent un nombre considérable de points .

(2) On joue au tarot à trois minimum !!!!!

(3) Ceux qui savent pourquoi j'aime tellement faire juste un peu souffrir Drago devraient (logiquement) comprendre !

Lotus : Lumi va t'embrasser en voyant que tu les as mise toutes les quatre dedans ! Sans compter que tu les as décrites à la perfection au sujet de leur fixation sur Drake !!!!!!

Mais pour les blonds…je vais me taire car sinon, je partirais dans un trip de pervers !!!!!! XD I am a big boss of the pervers !

Coupure !

Alors bien, pas bien ???? Nul ? Archinul ???? Dites le moi ' Après tout vous ne risquez rien je suis un ange ! Et puis comme ça je vais progresser ! Bien que ce chapitre soit une des clés, je le trouve pas très palpitant ! Mais dès qu'on sort du bateau ça deviendra enfin intéressant !!!!!! Piti bouton en bas à gauche s'il vous plait !!!!!!


	6. Mise en bouche III

Bon alors je fume même pas d'abord !!!!! XD Mais vous pouvez douter de ma parole ! Mais sachant ce que cela entraînerai je risque pas de fumer de si tôt ! Bon voici la suite pour une Keurl naine et impatiente !

Lotus : Tu fûmes pas ? alors là…je suis sidérée !!!!! It's a Miracle !!!!

Coupure !

« NAN MAIS ELLES ONT FUME QUOI CES TROIS LA ?????????? »

Ce que vous entendez est le bruit du désespoir de Gabriel, l'ange ! Oui, oui je vous jure qu'il existe !!!! Mais on l'appelle aussi Lucifer Pourquoi vous détalez ? Nan mais sérieux elle est adorable !!!!!! Si je vous jure !!!!!!!!! Bon en même temps c'est juste avec moi ???? Qui suis-je ? Rien qu'un pauvre narrateur extrêmement beau et royalement démoniaque ! Comment ça j'ai les chevilles qui enflent ? La vérité ne fait pas enfler ! Na ! (Lotus : Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Non, franchement…la vérité est mensonge de ta part Sado Samy !)

«- Pourquoi elles ont fait une fusion ? Même si c'est juste une fusion de niveau un…

- Au moins on sait qu'elles tiennent de leurs créatrices ! (SSLT évite une sublime boule de feu en se penchant légèrement pour refaire un de ses lacets ! ESLP se fout de sa tronche et se prend la boule de feu ! Dommage il est seulement déshabiller pour la peine…)

- Ce qui signifie ?????

- Que leurs légitimes propriétaires étaient ainsi ! Non ????

- Bon hein ! La ramène pas trop ! C'est pas parce que le tiens est le premier que tu dois te la péter ! Clair ??

- Chien qui aboie ne mord pas !

- Tu te mets aux devises humaines maintenant ?

- Non ! On appelle ça de la culture générale ! Toi et ton seau d'eau glacée devriez le savoir non ? »

Quelqu'un qui avait l'ouïe aussi fine que celle de Sado aurait pu entendre le petit « enfoiré » répondu par Gabriel ! Mais que voulez vous ! Quand on se fait casser par son cher et tendre, on a pas beaucoup d'options ! Qui je suis ? Je vous dis juste une chose : Ero (L : OUAIS !!!!! C'est moi ça !!!!!)

Coupure !

Après que Lord Voldemort lui-même ait soigné les trois jeunes personnes, dont la seule qui avait pu résister à cette fusion plus de deux minutes (dont Gabriel signale qu'elle n'était que à 0,1 ) était Hermione… Bref autant dire que c'était plutôt dans le style mal barré !

Mais ça tout le monde s'en doute ! Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il est canon le Tomy !!!!!!!!!!! Bon le point positif, c'est que le seul à avoir pu reconnaître Tom… Nan la seule ! Bon il n'y a pas trente six filles dans ce trio donc je vais pas vous donner le nom !

Bref donc le petit blond fragile n'allait pas faire un arrêt cardiaque en le voyant ! Mais passons ! Il est temps de retourner se pieuter ! Même si Hermione, la seule réveillé du groupe préféra aller voir Môsieur Tom !!!!!!

Coupure !

« - Pourquoi tu as prononcé ton arrêt ?

- Parce que simplement vous avez tenu plus longtemps contre cette bestiole que moi et aussi que… Je l'ai trouvé tellement beau que j'ai pas pu…

- Je rêve ! Le Lord Noir ! Redouté de tous les sorciers !... Qui a craqué sur un nain !

- Tu peux parler ! Miss-réceptacle !

- Comment ça ?

- Ben moi je fantasme pas sur un homo refoulé !

- Laisse Ron en dehors de tout ça ! Il n'a rien fait ! Pour une fois…

- Tu as l'air de te faire du soucis pour lui !

- Ben… Sans Harry… Il sait pas faire grand-chose ! Je suis pas sûre qu'il sache faire ses lacets !

- Tu as bien changé ! Depuis ce jour…

- Tu ressasses le passé ! Tu risques de déprimer !

- Ben il y a des trucs que j'ai pas encore compris !

- Comme ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as rendu ma jeunesse alors que tu aurais aussi bien pu me tuer ?

- Pour cette réunion banane !

- Non je crois pas !

-…

- Tu m'aimes bien au fond !

- Il y a 50 ans je t'aimais bien oui…

- Et c'est moi qui ressasse le passé ?

- … Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as fait exploser une boule puante dans la barbe du vieux ?

- Comment t'es au courant de ça toi ?

- Ben … disons que l'une des filles que j'ai dû tuer savait ça…

- Et tu fais toujours la causette avant de tuer les gens ?

- Ben en fait je lui aie expliqué la situation… en buvant un thé et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne résisterai pas mais qu'elle aimerai quand même se rappeler les bons souvenirs ! »

Certaines personnes ne semblent pas être ce qu'elles sont… Hermione à ce moment précis se rappela ce qu'elle avait été… Quand le temps était au plaisir… Et quand elle ne devait pas faire ces choses… Quand elle pouvait encore rire avec Tom… Son Tom…

Elle avait passé toute son enfance avec ce jeune homme… Mais pourtant quand ils sont morts… Eux… Ils avaient survécu ! Ils avaient pu dormir dans les ventres d'autres… Enfin du moins elle ! Elle ! Elle était entière ! Alors que Thom lui… N'était qu'à moitié… Il n'avait pas pu… pas pu…

« - Tu pourrai me dire comment ?

- De quoi ?

- Comment tu t'appelles banane !

- … Eh bien… mes nouveaux parents m'ont appelé Hermione… Mais tu connais mon nom !

- Tu as toujours aimé ce nom là ! Lily ! La grande Lily !!!! Tu ne passais pas une journée sans jouer les miss-je-sais-tout !

- C'était le bon temps…

- Puis-je au moins continuer de te nommer comme avant ?

- Fais comme bon te semble Tom… Mais il y a une chose que je t'interdis !

- Ne fais pas souffrir mon fils c'est ça ?

- …

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Il ne m'a jamais reconnu !

- Je le vois mal appeler une jeune fille de son âge « maman » !

- Pour moi mon fils est mort le jour où tu l'as tué !

- … Tu étais tombée amoureuse ! Tu étais mariée et avait un enfant ! Tu imagines ce que ça fait de savoir quand on t'apprends que ta meilleure amie est devenue l'une de ces faibles créatures sentimentales ?

- Et tu sais ce que ça fait que de passer sa vie avec son propre fils sans jamais devoir gaffer ? Sans jamais devoir l'appeler fiston ? Sans pouvoir lui procurer la présence rassurante d'une mère…

- Tu défends ce nabot ?

- De une un nabot que tu mates !

- …

- Et ensuite je le plains pas lui ! Je plains mon fils… Celui qui est mort avec moi !

- De toute façon tu peux me remercier ! Maintenant tu vas devenir la sorcière la plus puissante et tu vas pouvoir te venger…

- Et comment je pourrais les atteindre Eux ?

- Ca c'est ma découverte ! Quant tu auras tué la grand-mère du vieux, on pourra partir !

- Et Rain ?

- Je…

- Tu ne l'as pas encore retrouvé ?

- Si je l'avais déjà trouvé il serait dès lors dans ce bateau dans mon lit !

- Banane ! Il est mignon mais quand même !

- Dis ! C'est quand le portrait craché de Ron !?

- Bon allez file ! La réunion n'est pas avant demain ! Tu as la nuit pour le chercher !

- C'est une façon de virer ton meilleur ami !

- Tu es aussi mon assassin je te rappelle !

-… »

Avec le temps elle n'avait pas changé… Mais bon que voulez vous ! Quand on est difficile ! Ben… On est difficile avec tout le monde ! Et cassant avec ses amis

Coupure !

Dans une grande salle, trois jeunes femmes à la peau grise et aux longues oreilles se mirent autour d'un cercle . Alors, quand elles posèrent leurs mains sur la corne qui ornait leur tête, un grosse lumière jaillit du graffiti au sol . En sortit une personne encagoulée qui semblait être un homme ( SSLT : C'est un mec Lotus ! Je le répète c'est un mec ! Lotus : Oh…mais pourquoi ? ¤snif snif¤ J'ai plus le droit de m'amuser moi ?)

Une voix qu'on peut normalement entendre qu'avant la fin prit alors la parole :

« Qui Ose ? »

Les trois jeunes femmes ne bougèrent pas… Elles attendirent… Silencieusement… D'un silence religieux… Jusqu'à ce que la plus grande réponde :

« Il est temps, mon Seigneur ! »

Coupure !

Mais dans un autre lieu au même moment, une scène se passait (et on l'a déjà vue !)

« Harry !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Debout !!! Drago, toi, arrête de mater ton cher et tendre et : LEVE TOI aussi ! »

On l'a déjà vue cette phrase Mais que voulez vous ! On ne remplace pas un bon acteur ! (aucun rapport je sais ! L : Tu crois ? Moi je veux que cela se change en : « Drago arrête d'embrasser Harry et le balafré ! Va t'habiller !!!! »)

Ils se lèvent, ils se fringuent (au grand regret de Drago ! Qui commence à bien aimer ces nuits ! Sans pour autant aimer son, je cite, « voisin de cellule » L : Maiyeuh ! Ils ont qu'à faire ce que j'ai mit plus haut !) ils vont dans le couloirs, prennent ces putains de tubes et… arrivent… Ben… Je vais faire un zoli dessin !!!!

Il y a une grande salle, avec des estrades à différents niveaux du sol… Ils sont sur la lus haute ! Enfin… Oui la plus haute puisque la chose encapuchonnée était sur un socle au milieu et tournait tranquillement sur elle-même ! Elle se trouvait devant une table… Avec un superbe maillet… Vous savez ces machins qui font mal à la tête quand ils vous tombent dessus ! Ces trucs méchants ! Oui ceux là ! Vous voyez que vous êtes pas tous con ! '

Bref, la bestiole qui devait sûrement être un de ces mecs avec un corps de Dieu, lança, toujours avec sa voix de putain de dieu :

« La séance est ouverte ! Les vainqueurs du plus grand nombre d'épreuves sont au sommet et quant aux autres, leurs paroles se verront compter pour moindre ! »

Bon juste parce que comme vous pourrez le constater, beaucoup de personnes parleront dans cette partie du chapitre, je vais donc pas m'éclater à décrire qui parle et d'où, donc, je mettrai juste une grande conversation à moitié compréhensible que vous serez obligé de relire plein de fois ! Je sais que vous m'aimez !

« - La parole revient donc aux membres de la Magie humaine !

- Merci, mon Seigneur ! Comme tous les peuples contemporains le savent, une grosse menace nous guette ! La seule façon de tous survivre est de tous nous allier ! C'est parce que vous avez accepté de vous allier aux humains que vous êtes ici présents, ici nous décideront donc de la marche à suivre !

- Malheureusement nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur Elle !

- Nous, les Vampires avons des nouveautés sur ce que nous cherchions !

- Et que pouvez vous avoir trouvé ? Vous, des êtres stupides pas foutus de respecter un pacte !

- Ce que nous avons réussi, aucun de vos loup-garou n'aurait pu le faire ! Nous avons trouvé son Q.G.

- Comme si nous devions vous croire ! »

L'un des vampires s'envola vers le centre de la pièce, une fois arrivé il y lâcha une petite boule de cristal . D'elle, sortit une projection d'un endroit que tout le monde magique connaissait…

« - Mais c'est impossible !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Il va bien falloir vous y faire ! Après tout à chaque fois que nous cherchions quelqu'un de dangereux il était là ! »

Sur la vidéo on voyait clairement, bien que cela semble impossible, Albus Dumbledore accompagner une femme qui paraissait être sa fille dans Poudlard, tuant au passage plusieurs professeurs ! N'épargnant pas non plus les élèves qui passaient…

Harry, voyant tout ce en quoi il croyait s'effondrer sous son regard, tomba genoux à terre, pendant que Drago, lui, bizarrement, se réjouissait du spectacle !

Hermione, voyant cela, ne pu s'empêcher de s'énerver ! Elle s'envola à son tour au centre de la pièce !

« Ecoutez moi bien ! Maintenant que nous savons tous où se trouve ce repaire, il est temps de trouver le moyen de l'anéantir une fois pour toute ! »

On pu voir une petite larme perler sur la joue de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne parte en fumée…

« Nous savons tous que pour la tuer, nous devrons tuer ses huit âmes ! Nous constitueront huit escadres de nos meilleurs éléments ! Vous avez deux jours pour m'amener les fiches de vos huit plus puissants partisans ! »

Ce fut ainsi que se termina ce qui devait, à la base, être tout simplement un rendez-vous de choix entre différentes races !

Coupure !

POV Harry

Coupure !

Mais c'est pas possible… Pourquoi Dumbledore avait aidé cette vieille peau à rentrer à Poudlard… Ca pouvait l'avancer à quoi ? Pourquoi en plein milieu de l'école… Et pourquoi tuer des élèves ? Ils ne pouvaient même pas regarder une mouche voler pendant plus de 5 minutes !

Pourquoi fallait-il que ses amis et ses professeurs doivent subir les conséquences des retournements de Dumbledore ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'Hermione peut faire contre ces deux là ensemble ? Il faudrait avoir Voldemort avec nous… Et je doute qu'il veuille bien nous suivre…

Coupure !

POV Drago

Coupure !

C'est fun de voir que j'ai encore raison ! Mon père avait finalement bien choisi son camps ! Potty s'est carrément effondré ! C'est une superbe journée finalement … bien qu'elle ait commencée de façon peu… Hum voila quoi… Mais c'est pas ma faute si i a un corps de dieu ! Non je dois pas penser à ça ! C'est un mec ! Hord de question que je devienne PD ! Plutôt crever !

Comment ça je devrai crever ? Mais je t'emmerde conscience de mes deux ! (Oui Keurl les consciences bon marché c'est vraiment de la merde ! L : Mais alors, pourquoi la mienne fonctionne toujours aussi bien alors ? ¤Se rappelle soudain que sa conscience est morte le jour de sa naissance…¤) Je jubile !!!!! C'est sexe de penser qu'on a raison et que les autres ont tort ! Surtout quand c'est avec un certains Harry Potter !

Mouhou !!!!!

Mais au fait… Comment ça se fait que Miss-je-sais-tout sache voler ? Alors qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sait transplaner ? C'est pas juste ça ! Elle a intérêt à me montrer comment on fait !

N'empêche que j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle est sympa avec moi… On dirait de l'amitié et pourtant… Les seules personnes qui restent avec moi sont celles qui me craignent ! Peut-être parce qu'elle sait ce qui se passe chez moi… Nan ! Même en sachant ça, j'ai tellement un caractère de merde…

Je jubile ! J'ai Battu Harry ! Harry ? Pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça ? C'est juste Potter !

Coupure !

POV Hermione

Coupure !

Mais qu'ils sont cons veux là ! C'est pas possible ! Entre un qui bandait presque et l'autre qui pleurait j'aurais tout vu ! Heureusement que Thom est là ! Sinon je me ferai chier !

Mais le pire c'est quand même ce lycan de merde ! Ils ne servent à rien ! Comment je vais faire pour les répartir ? Rhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… Mais c'est pas vrai… Pourquoi je sais pas tenir ma langue… Toutes les races peuvent être utiles mais eux ? Ils ne servent à rien… Ils ne pensent qu'à se battre ! Bref je vais pas me péter le crâne avec ça !

Mais pourquoi sur moi ? Parce que je l'ai demandé… je sais, je sais… Mais quand même ! Pourquoi personne n'est plus intelligent que moi ?

Et où est Rain ????????? Il me manque atrocement ! Si il est mort je jure que je le retrouve, je le ressuscite et je le re-tue dans d'atroces souffrances !

Nan mais ! Il savait pourtant que ce mec là était rancunier ! Et tous ses amis l'aident en plus de ça ! C'est le must ! On vient de se faire baiser par une fusion de niveau 1 ! Si il ne revient pas je jure que les tue tous les deux !

Bon maintenant au lieu de penser à ces cons, je vais me concentrer sur mes jolies équipes pour baiser ces putains d'âmes !

Coupure !

Ben… La fin quoi !

Coupure !

Hermione, qui venait de recevoir le dernier tas de paperasse sur son bureau, pouvait commencer à faire les groupes ! Mais il restait un problème : comment choisir les humains puisque Poudlard était à l'ennemie ? Fleur et Krum allaient bien aider au final !

Coupure !

Bon alors ce coup-ci j'aurai fait vite XD J'espère que c'est pas trop ennuyeux ! Nan pas de me lire ! Juste de devoir penser que je suis pas encore sûr de la suite ! (mes chevilles vont bien jumelle L : je reste septique !)

Bon ben dans la suite on verra peut-être ce Rain ! Je sais pas encore qui c'est ! Mais je suis sûr d'une chose ! Il est blond ! (Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas ça signifie que je vais pas l'aimer et qu'il va lui arriver plein de merdes L : OUAIS !!!!! UN BLOND A MARTYRYSER EN PLUS !!!!!!!) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Bouton en bas à gauche please !!!!!!


	7. Chapitre 0 !

Avant tout !

Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent donc ne soyez pas trop durs ! Je ne suis qu'un enfant donc il y a des fautes !

Voilà et pour ceux qui veulent savoir qui est Rain… Va encore falloir attendre !

A Poudlard !

Mais pendant qu'en plein milieu de l'océan, certains tentaient de constituer des équipes qui seraient polyvalentes, d'autres savouraient un bon repas avec un verre de vin, ou de sang ! Du sang frais et parfaitement sain, soit dit en passant . Il est vrai que, d'un certains point de vue, les choses allaient pour le mieux ! C'est vrai ! Dumbledore était redevenu le chouchou de sa grand-mère ! Et il avait enfin le loisir de se couper cette barbe et d'enlever ce sort horrible ! Faire plus de 80 ans est atroce pour un vampire ! Perdre sa dignité est obscène pour ces créatures !

Bref, tranquille dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore buvait sereinement le sang de ceux qui furent, il a peu, ses élèves ! Mais bien sûr ce n'est qu'un détail ! Qui aujourd'hui se souciait de savoir ce qu'étaient devenus certains élèves et des professeurs de magie ?! Franchement personne ! Et puis, les huit vicomtes n'allaient plus tarder ! Dumby mangea donc tranquillement un bonbon au citron, pensant que la femme qui était en face d'elle le reconnaîtrait bientôt plus que cet « autre » !

Dernier jour à bord du navire

(Dans la chambre d'Hermione)

Dans cette chambre qui semblait pourtant si normale, on pouvait déceler un mouvement d'agitation… Apparement, ils avaient pu retrouver la personne tant recherchée ! Ils savaient où se trouvait Bel Uriel ! La seule et l'unique ! Et il était temps d'en débattre !

« - Non !

- Quoi, non ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu comptes la laisser se balader dans Poudlard ?

- Ben, si ! Il faut pas ?

- Et si elle est liée au vieux crouton et à la chieuse ?

- Que je sache, s'ils l'ont envoyé ici, cette chieuse, il y a tellement longtemps de cela, c'était pour s'en débarrasser ! Je te rappelle qu'à l'époque, on pouvait accéder à leur palais !

- Oui… C'est peut-être vrai mais quand même ! C'est Bel Uriel ! On a l'occasion de détruire une partie du premier rempart !

- Il ne fait rien au hasard ! Et je te rappelle qu'on a toujours pas retrouvé sa cible !

- C'est dingue de penser que ces deux là étaient amis !

- Tom ! La ferme tu veux !

- Peux pas !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi c'est Jordan !

- D'accord… Jordan… Va chercher Rain et bouge toi !

(Dans la chambre des deux jeunes sorciers…)

Dans cette chambre l'ambiance était plutôt… maussade… Enfin tout dépend bien sûr de votre façon de voir le maussade ! Pour certains ce pourrait être jouissif !

Pour m'expliquer, je vais décrire ce qui s'y passe, vous serez entièrement d'accord avec moi ! Normalement quand on est cloîtré dans sa chambre avec un gars qu'on aime pas, on reste dans son coin ! Mais quand on s'appelle Malefoy, on prend un malin plaisir à rabaisser lesdites personnes !

C'est donc ce qui se passait avec le jeune Potter Je retranscris ? Non, vous ne voulez pas apparemment ! Je sais que c'est stupide de poser la question mais on ne sait jamais ! Vous ne voulez vraiment pas ? Comment ça si je casse pas les quelques moments avec des sous-entendus ? Bon ok !

Harry se trouvait en face du blond et le regardait avec des yeux … très sympathiques ! Si ! Une grande amitié règne entre eux ! C'est pour ça que notre petit blond envoyait des pics !

Et vas-y que t'es qu'un chanceux et qu'en fait si t'es pas mort c'est juste parce que le seigneur des ténèbres avait été maladroit, et vas-y que t'es pédé et que tu me mates tout le temps ! Bref que de la pure amitié !

Mais le truc c'est quand même que c'est celui qui mate qui critique ! C'est un monde ça ! Bref, la logique voudrait qu'un Malefoy arrive à tout faire ! Mais reconnaître qu'il a tort ? (Réponse de Drago : « Reconnaître que j'ai tort ? Mais crève ! ») C'est pas vraiment dans leurs cordes !

Donc après ce bref didacticiel sur « comment-réagit-un-Malefoy-quand-il-a-tort », on en revient à nos moutons ! Eux, ils se balancent des pics, à moitié à poil dans un lit !... Je vais éviter de détailler ! Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai pas envie d'avoir à couper en plein milieux d'un lime ! Je sais que vous m'aimez ! Mais vous savez c'est pas besoin de prendre toutes ces haches avec vous ! '

Plus tard dans le navire…

Dans un endroit sombre…

Dans un endroit sombre du navire (je sais que je l'ai déjà dit !) une réunion quelque peu close était organisée ! Dans ces rangs, on trouvait les dirigeants des principales races rassemblées sur le navire . La salle était seulement allumée par huit bougies ! Un chiffre symbolique pour les circonstances ! Au milieu, la seule chose à la lumière était une créature divisée en deux parties ! Un corps de femme rattaché à un corps d'homme… Deux personnes, l'une métisse et l'autre de race blanche, entièrement liées et partageant le même corps… L' « entité active de la fin passive »… La jeune femme parla la première :

« - Pourquoi avez-vous convoqué les enfants du Milieu ?

- C'est nous ! _à ce moment précis, dans la lumière entra Tom, lui qui parlait_ .

- Et que pouvons nous faire pour ceux qui sont déjà morts ?

- Toujours aussi agréables, on dirait !

- … _La partie masculine de l'entité pris alors la parole _: Il faut aussi reconnaître que vous ne nous y aidez pas ! Si tu veux notre aide pour les faire tomber, il vous faut être au complet ! »

Cela paraissait logique ! Pour obtenir l'aide des neutres, il fallait au moins être au complet ! Mais peut-être cela jouerait en leur faveur !

« - Si nous avons besoin de votre aide, c'est justement parce que l'un de nous manque !

- _Partie féminine_ : Et tu crois franchement qu'on va vous aider ?

- Oui ! Je le pense !

- Tout seul tu ne vaux rien ! »

Ce fut ce moment, un moment de mépris profond de la part des entités que choisit Hermione pour se montrer !

« Nous savons déjà ce que vous allez dire ! Vous êtes devenu ainsi pour éviter que notre crise ne dégénère ! Mais ils avancent ! Et tels qu'ils sont, même vous deux ne pouvez lus les arrêter ! »

Des rires se firent alors entendre, d'abord étouffés, puis plus clair… et tonitruants ! Hermione en fut décontenancée ! Jamais les Deux n'avaient ri ! Enfin jamais en même temps ! D'une même voix, après s'être calmés, ils reprirent :

« Ma pauvre ! Tu es toujours aussi stupide ! Après tout ce temps je pensais au moins que tu aurais trouvé notre véritable rôle ! Nous n'existons pas pour éviter au conflit de dégénérer ! Réfléchit ! Nous deux ne sommes jamais d'accord sur rien ! Mais nous avons trouvé un accord le jour où nous avons décidé de défier la mort ! Nous avons choisi notre but ! Ce que nous vouons, nous, c'est empêcher que quiconque intervienne dans le duel entre Rain et Samael ! Notre but c'est de bloquer Gabriel, Ero, toi et ton toutou ! Voilà pourquoi nous existons ! Alors peu importe sa puissance ! Vous ne pourrez jamais nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit ! »

Ainsi, dans un dernier éclat de rire, les deux jeunes personnes disparurent ! Laissant, dans le faisceau lumineux Hermione et Tom seuls et pantois ! Entrèrent trois autres personnes dans la zone illuminée de la pièce . La première voyait son corps découpée en plusieurs parties ! Le bras gauche était enflammé, le droit, congelé, la jambe gauche, totalement électrifiée, la droite, des tourbillons lui prenaient la place, la tête en divers métaux et le buste en bois et autres matières naturelles . La seconde, qu'on pouvait affirmer de sexe masculin, était extrêmement fine, le teint très pâle, des cheveux de jais et des traits fins . Il était vêtu d'habits aristocratiques du XVII ème siècle et avait une grande aiguille dans la bouche, qu'il mâchouillait sans cesse . Enfin la dernière était… très… poilue ! Un loup géant avec un pelage de renard, c'est ainsi qu'on aurait pu le décrire… Non en fait c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de vous le décrire sans me casser les pieds '

(Pour plus de simplicité dans les dialogues, je mettrai l'initiale du nom avant la phrase, pour l'instant pour la première personne, je mettrais N, la seconde, V et la dernière G )

V : Apparemment, nous devrons nous débrouiller seuls pour le moment…

N : Pouvons nous espérer qu'ils nous aideront ?

H : Franchement… Le temps qu'elle se calme, il faut espérer qu'Il puisse la convaincre…

T : Ce qui n'est pas gagné ! Elle est têtue je te rappelle !

V : Vous les connaissez bien ?

G : Comment ce fait-il que vous connaissiez les jumeaux de la mort ?

H : C'est un peu long à raconter… Bon installons nous ! J'ai fini pour les équipes !

T : Comment tu fais pour faire des trucs aussi rapidement ?

H : … On va ignorer cette question… Donc… Pour avancer, comme vous le savez, il nous faudra la tuer neuf fois ! Enfin, tuer huit personnes avant de pouvoir la tuer… Donc nous avons besoin de huit équipes ! Mais nous devons aussi rechercher des alliés dans le château… Donc les équipes qui auront abattu leur cible devront se rassembler et chercher des survivants !

T : Tu ne devais pas donner les noms des membres des différentes équipes ?

H (vexée) : Ben na ! Je les donnerait pas !

T : Quel caractère ! C'était pas censé être toi la plus mature de nous ?

H : Ze boudeuh !

V : On va pas aller loin comme ça…

H : Bon, puisque vous me suppliez !

T : Mais on l'a jamais supplié !

H : Donc comme nous ne sommes que quatre sorciers, certaines équipes auront deux membres d'une certaine race !

G : Pourquoi elle s'arrête pas de tourner autour du pot ?

H : Donc venons en au fait ! Les quatre premières équipes seront dirigées par des sorciers et les autres par vous !

G : Je sais pas si j'suis pas bigle mais on est sept ! Y fallait pas huit'équipes ?

V : Je dois reconnaître que je suis d'accord avec ce Loup de daube !

G : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit…

: Ca suffit !

De l'ombre sortit une bête au corps fusionné de serpent-chèvre-taureau-humain . Elle avait quatre têtes, les trois premières devant et un serpent entier lui servait de queue .

H _faisant un geste vers la créature_ : Je vous présente Crato !

V : Celui de la légende ?

G & T : De la légende ?

N : … C'est dangereux ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

C : Non mais ! Je viens vous aider et voilà comment on me remercie !

V : Oui enfin… Avec ton histoire ! Tu peux nos comprendre !

G & T : Quelle histoire ?

N : Mais vous servez à quoi vous deux ?

V : Voilà ce qui s'est passé… Un jour de grand soleil, ses enfants partirent jouer . Seulement ils ne revinrent pas comme à leur habitude !

N : Ils étaient au nombre de huit ! Ils étaient partis jouer avec des enfants vampires .

H : Les frères et sœurs de Dumbledore…

V : Et quand Crato se rendit compte de leur absence, il les poursuivi…

G & T : Ben… c'est normal, non ?

N : Jusque là oui !

C : Et une fois arrivé là-bas quand j'ai vu mes enfants en train de fusionner avec ces vampires, je me suis enfui…

G & T : … J'ai pas compris ce qu'il y a de louche là-dedans…

H : C'est pas vrai…

N : Bon… Et tu penses que nous pouvons faire quoi avec de telles équipes si nous croisons une des membres du Quatuor ?

H : Eh bien… Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Le lendemain matin…

« DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Voici la manière dont se réveillèrent Drago et Harry, Harry qui pour une fois se réveilla d'un coup sans avoir le temps d'être dans le cirage ! Mais on ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi…

Ha : Quoi 'Mione ?

D : Granger ! Je rêvais !

H _regardant le bas de pyjama du blond_ : On voit ça !

D _rouge pivoine et remettant le drap sur ses jambes et son bassin_ : Mais … Perverse !

H : Bref ! Dépêchez vous, nous arrivons directement à Poudlard !

D : Eh ! La blonde !

H : Je suis pas blonde, je suis châtain clair !

D : Bref ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas arriver par l'Atlantique directement à Poudlard !

Ha : Heu… Le Blond a pas tort !

D : Mais le blond…

H : Vos gueules ! OK ?

D & H : Euh… oué…

H : Bon donc je continue ! Vous allez chacun diriger une équipe ! Votre but sera sur votre plan, ce dernier s'actualisera toutes les cinq minutes !

D : Heu… Tu entends quoi comme « équipe » ?

H : Ben chacun d'entre vous se verra attribué la direction d'une équipe de cinq personnes en vous comptant !

D : Et ce sera qui avec nous ?

H : Bon, puisque tu le demandes, je commence par toi ! Tu seras accompagné d'un vampire, d'un loup garou, d'une nymphe de métal et d'un truc indescriptible apparenté au serpent !

D : Heu… Pour le vampire…

H : Oui c'est bien celui qui t'a tripoté ! Il a hâte de te revoir !

D : …

Ha : Bon et moi ?

H : Heu… Je sais pas si je dois te le dire !

Ha : C'est quoi ?

H : Un genre d'équipe que tu risques de pas apprécier ! Seuls les deux dernier membre de ton équipe changent par rapport à celle de Drago ! Tu auras à disposition une nymphe d'argile et une bestiole apparentée…

Ha : A ?????

H : Ben heu… Une souris !

Ha : Hé… hé… c'est marrant ! Mais t'as des bonnes blagues ! Non, sérieusement ?

H : J'ai une tête à dire des conneries ?

Ha : Ok… Et donc… Une souris… C'est fun… Cool….

D : C'est quoi le problème ?

H : …

Ha : Mais y'en a aucun…

H _pouffant un peu de rire _: Il n'y a vraiment rien !

Ha : J… J'aime les souris…

D _comprenant ce qui se passait _: Pffff… Arf…Arfffffffffff… Il a peur des souris ! Mouarfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff !

H _comprenant un peu le fou rire de Drago _: Heu… Faudrait pas trop rire…

Harry, un petit peu mal à l'aise, (mais on ne sait pas pourquoi !) commence un peu à devenir rouge . Mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un gars avec un caractère Griffy, il s'énerva ! Mais juste un peu ! Vous voyez quand tout voltige autour de vous et que tout le monde dans les alentours se voit propulsé loin ? Bon ben pareil ! Mais comme on est dans un navire… Tout le monde se paye les parois en métal ! Et là j'attends que ceux qui ont retenu quelque chose d'un chapitre précèdent… « On est pas censé ne pas pouvoir utiliser de magie dans ces cabines de merde ? »

Bon donc pour faire simple… Si on vous donne une cage en fer pour mettre des singes dedans, on vous la prétend incassable . Mettez deux mammouths et constatez le résultat ! C'est le même système ici !

Cinq minutes plus tard…

A l'entrée de Poudlard

Maintenant que les équipes étaient composées, il ne restait plus qu'à avancer ! Et c'est ainsi que les huit équipes passèrent la porte du grand Hall de Poudlard ! Mais avant qu'ils aient le temps d'entrer dans le château, quelqu'un apparut sous leurs yeux : un beau jeune homme brun, inconnu de tous ! Ou du moins des plus jeunes !

(DE : dirigeant d'équipe)

: Soyez les bienvenus ! Je pense que vous allez vous amuser ! Par contre, nous ne sommes pas responsable si jamais vous mourrez !

Tout le monde : …. ???

: Désolé, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ! Je suppose que si vous êtes là c'est pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! Mais sachez que la majorité des personnes que vous connaissiez, Miss Granger, Malefoy et Potter… Sont devenus… Disons spéciaux ! Bref vous pourrez vous amuser !

Crato : Vous pourriez au moins avoir l'amabilité de vous présenter ! N'ai-je pas raison… Albus ?

A _disparaissant_ : Oh ! Crato ! Même toi et ta famille ! Cela va peut-être nous divertir ! Je vous attends !

Ha : Heu… Mionne ! C'était qui ?

H : T'es sourd ?

D : Heu il a raison, on peut pas dire que c'est Dumbledore !

H : Et pourquoi ?

Ha : Ben, disons que Dumbledore est…

D : Vieux et laid ! Ce gars là doit faire craquer toutes les filles !

H : Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

Ha & D : Nan !

H : Eh galère ! C'était un vampire !

Ha : Ok…

Bon, maintenant ! Ils peuvent rentrer ! Une fois dans le grand Hall, les équipes se séparèrent…

Voili voilou !

Alors ça vous a plu ? Comment ça non ? Maieuh ! Et pour celles et ceux qui se demandent quand est-ce que je compte dire qui est qui… Ben je sais pas ! Pitit bouton en bas à gauche s'il vous plais '


	8. Chapitre Premier : Acte I !

Ca y est !!!!!!! J'ai enfin fini mon prologueuh ! Comment ça c'est un peu long ? Mais non ! Juste que c'est pas encore prêt d'être fini ! Comment ça c'est bientôt la fin ? Mais nan ! Après on continue dans un autre monde ! Je vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ils ont encore tué aucun des tarés dégénérés qui les ont attaqués ! Voila donc un nouveau chapitre ! Le premier qui en sera un vrai ! Allez !

Bonne lecture !

**Equipe N° 1 d'infiltration dans Poudlard**

But de l'équipe : éliminer le premier corps et rechercher les rescapés dans les cachots

Composition : Crato, une Louve ascendante renard, un vampire nécromancien, une chimère à dominante chèvre et une nymphe élémentale de feu .

Dirigeant : Crato

Point de départ : Grand hall, entrée à gauche direction les cachots .

Moyen de communication : Radio, ne fonctionnent qu'à moins de 300 m (et une fois sur deux aussi !)

Armes : … des crocs, des griffes et de la magie '

La petite troupe avançait dans la noirceur des couloirs quand les torches prirent feu d'un seul coup . Mais pas d'un feu orangé… Non, c'aurait été trop beau… Nan, un joli feu violet ! Vous savez ces trucs qui ont des effets secondaires…

Tout commença à se brouiller pour la petite troupe qui s'endormit promptement… Aussi fut-il simple à quelqu'un de jeter un joli petit sortilège sur la glorieuse et somnolente équipe !

Ce qu'une personne fit… Mais on se demande vraiment qui…

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

La troupe était en train de tomber dans le vide depuis près de 10 min quand enfin le sol pointa . Malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait penser, ils atterrirent sans aucun dommage, mais quand ils virent où ils étaient, ils ne pipèrent mot !

« Ne soyez pas navré, mon cher Monsieur . Rien aujourd'hui ne saurait me mettre en colère . Réjouissez-vous, puisque Vous-Savez-Qui a enfin disparu . Même les Moldus comme vous devraient fêter cet heureux, très heureux jour ! »

Et le sorcier prit le Moldu dans ses bras avant de continuer son chemin…

Crato se retourna pour voir si tout le monde était là et allait bien : Clara, la louve était là et ne comprenait rien ; Alexiel, le vampire cherchait à savoir comment ils avaient atterri ici ; La chimère tournait en rond en tentant d'attraper son serpent et la nymphe ne bougeait pas… étant la seule à apparemment savoir ce qui se tramait !

Elle connaissait, pour avoir vu son visage dans un journal en kiosque ! Que d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas pu lire en entier car au moment de l'acheter il lui avait brûlé dans les mains ! (quelle camelotte ces trucs !) Il y avait écrit en gros : « Le survivant adopté mais pourtant renié ! »

Donc c'était Dursley… Vernon Dursley ! La pire espèce de Moldu… Mais pourquoi donc étaient-ils là ?

C : Jols ! On est où là ?

J : En plein milieu d'une illusion…

C : Oui, merci jusque là c'est bon…

J : Il va falloir aider ce vieux…

C : Pourquoi ?

J : Parce que si on veut s'en sortir, de cette illusion, il va falloir aider une personne de notre connaissance !

C : Mais on ne lui a jamais parlé !

J : Connaissance… qu'elle soit visuelle ou auditive !

A : Mais… Le truc c'est que ce jour là… C'est quand Vous-Savez-Qui est mort !

Cl : Qui on doit abattre ?

A ce moment là, Jols et Crato soupirèrent… Sûrement à cause du désespoir produit par leurs compagnons… La chimère ne remontant pas vraiment le niveau ! Ils continuèrent donc leur conversation sans faire attention à ce que leurs « camarades » venaient de dire…

C : Donc si j'ai bien suivi, Ils vont rappliquer et on va devoir les repousser !

J : C'est à peu près ça…

C : Combien de temps ?

J : Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre là-bas !

Elle indiqua du doigt la fabrique de perceuses . A ce moment là, le Père se demanda ce qu'il avait fait au Diable pour être ici ! Il leur faudrait tenir 10 min contre… Si on en jugeait par le nombre de personnes dans la rue, une centaine de ces bestioles !

D'un seul coup le temps s'arrêta… Net . On pu commencer à distinguer des craquements… Le ciel prit une teinte bleue pure et le soleil se fit éclatant…

C : Ils arrivent !!!

Le sol se fit sombre, délabré…

J : 3…

Les herbes se desséchèrent… Les nuages disparurent…

J : 2…

Le sol se fissura, laissant sortir une petite quantité d'un liquide dont la couleur se situait entre le rouge maronné et le noir… Du ciel, commencèrent à tomber un grand nombre de plumes aussi blanche que les sous-vêtements de la Sainte Vierge !

J : 1…

Crato et Jols se placèrent juste à coté d'un Dursley qui ne pouvait les voir trop occupé à regarder par terre et qui aurait environ dix minutes pour entrer dans son bâtiment avant que ces bestioles ne viennent à bout des cinq personnes prisonnières de l'illusion !

Les trois autres regardèrent autour d'eux et ne virent rien… enfin sauf cette eau bizarre, ces plumes, le sol fracassé et le soleil éclatant… Ils restèrent tout de même en garde… Le sol se fissura encore plus, laissa sortir plus de liquide et le ciel devint plus éclatant s'il le pouvait et plus de plumes tombèrent…

C & J : 0 !

Dans le même espace de temps, une cinquantaine de ce qu'on pourrait décrire comme un ange si ce n'est certains détails : pas d'oreilles et pas de nez ! Ainsi, on pourrait facilement comprendre pourquoi ces créatures étaient drapées de soie blanche jusque sur le visage .

D'un autre côté… ce qui sortait de sous terre n'était guerre plus engageant… Les mêmes horreurs mais que cette fois on pourrait plus qualifier de démons ! Comme leurs justes contraires, on pourrait affirmer sans problème… que les draps noirs étaient utiles ! Alors que tout ce qui était arrêté reprenait vie, les créatures, noires comme blanches, battirent de leurs ailes nouvellement apparues et foncèrent sur les personnes qui seraient bientôt leurs victimes .

Ils avaient alors un seul et unique but : protéger cet (enfant de p de m du du des c de mes deux de) Dursley !

Bien sûr, ils n'allèrent pas tous sur Vernon Dursley certains allèrent sur d'autres proies mais quelques uns vinrent… Tantôt volant à l'aide d'ailes membraneuses, tantôt avec des ailes plumée… La chimère pour se défendre fit bouclier de feu très efficace… Le vampire et la louve rivalisaient d'habilité pour détruire les nuisances ! L'élémentale de feu tenta tout pour abattre le plus de créatures volantes possibles en les enflammant et Crato protégeait les angles morts de Jols avec des jets de venins et des griffes .

Tout aurait pu se passer à merveille si… quand on tuait une des créature du sol elle ne disparaissait pas en un tas de glaise et qu'une autre ne venait pas la remplacer aussitôt ! Celles du ciel disparaissaient elles dans un nuage de plumes ! Et réapparaissaient pareillement à leurs camarades de jeu !

Cela dura dix bonnes minutes durant lesquelles le vampire eut le temps de sortir de sa poche une gourde de sang et de la boire en entier, prenant bien entendu le soin de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil sculpté dans des os ! (Comme tout nécromancien qui se respecte !) Laissant faire le sale travail aux cadavres qu'il avait réveillé ! La louve-renarde eu le temps de pirouetter un peu de partout et de mordre tout ce que bon lui semblait, sous une jolie forme de renarde rousse géante ! Crato et Jols eurent le temps de tout faire cramer autour d'eux et la chimère piquait un somme dans son bouclier de flammes !

Tout allait donc pour le mieux ! Et quand Vernon tenta enfin de rentrer, la renarde, trop contente de ses nouveaux jouets, tomba malencontreusement (se prenant les pattes dans un os… Juste au hasard… Aucune bestiole à crocs et suceuse de sang derrière tout ça !) laissant une ouverture pour qu'une créature drapée de noir frappe le vieillard et le tue sur le coup…

(Alors je fais un dessin… pancarte géante avec écrit « Les cours D'Hermi ! »

On a ici un cas d'échec critique, ce qui signifie qu'au pire tout le monde mourra… Et au mieux, une seule personne ! La louve étant hors jeu, il ne reste que les quatre autres ! Donc si aucun ne se sacrifie, ils y passeront tous Voilà ! Fin du cours d'Hermione ! )

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Donc seulement quatre se réveillèrent ! Enfin trois ! Puisqu'une dort… Le vampire, la chimère qui venait de finir sa sieste et la nymphe !

Les torches étaient redevenues orangées et la seule chose qui pouvait faire tache dans ce décor disparu sans laisser de trace et surtout d'explication ! Le corps de Crato, au lieu de rester où il était s'enfonça dans le sol, devant les yeux ébahis de ses camarades ! Celui de Clara, lui, était encore au sol ! Et apparemment personne ne voulait la ramasser ! Jols demanda en ces termes au vampire de la transporter :

« Alexiel, je te serais gré de bien vouloir la transporter pour la suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille . »

Le vampire se contenta d'un mot, d'une syllabe, de trois lettres, d'un mot comprenant un « o » : NON !

La réponse plus que glaciale ne se fit pas attendre !

J : Ecoute, morveux ! Quand je te donne un ordre, tu t'exécutes ! C'est clair ?

A : Tu es bien méprisante tout à coup ! Qu'on ne soit plus que quatre ne te gènes pas ?

J : Pas vraiment !

A : C'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimais pas qu'il faut te défouler sur moi !

J : Je vais t'apprendre un truc, pauvre plouc ! Crato était comme mon frère ! Et nous avons fait toutes les guerres l'un à coté de l'autre ! Alors écoute moi ! Maintenant qu'il est mort, je ne saurais avoir des remords à te tuer rapidement ! Et avant que tu continues, saches que si tu ne veux pas le faire, la chimère le fera à ta place ! Et cela arrangera la louve de ne plus te voir !

A : J'ai comprit l'idée !

Le vampire très conciliant prit de son plein gré la louve-renarde sur le dos . Et ils avancèrent dans le couloir… La chimère-chien s'amusant toujours avec son serpent… Le seul bémol, c'est tout simplement que pour ne plus avoir affaire à des illusions, il faut abattre celui qui les emploi . (Ca parait logique mais pour les gens comme ma prof d'histoire je le dis ) Et en général, la personne n'est pas à une très grande distance . Ils arrivèrent donc devant cette personne qui se trouvait être très ressemblante à une personne qui adorait embêter Harry !

Devant le petit groupe se trouvait… (Non c'est pas Dudley ! XD) Piers Polkiss . Une personne totalement détestable tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil d'ivoire .

Piers était quelqu'un d'assez épais, pas dans le même sens que le fils Dursley ! Non, lui c'était que du muscle ! (Pas un pet de graisse !) Et pour pouvoir accomplir la tâche qui leur avait été confiée, il leur faudrait le tuer

La plus calme de tous étant la nymphe, ce fut elle qui avança la première . La plus calme… Calme… Ce mot ne va pas ici ! La première chose qu'elle fit fut de tenter de le brûler, sans autre forme de politesse . Elle eu pour seule réponse un : « D'habitude, j'aime pas frapper les filles ! Mais je crois que je vais m'amuser ! »

En un instant la taille de Piers décupla . Ce qui eut pour effet radical de réduire la présence d'oxygène . (son corps en demandant plus) L'ennui c'est que Poudlard n'est pas fait pour supporter des coups de poing où le poing en question a un diamètre d'environ 7m !

Polkiss, à cause de sa taille, se retrouva allongé sur le sol et son premier coup provoqua un effondrement, empêchant toute tentative de fuite . Le vampire posa alors le « sac » qu'il portait sur les épaules et commença à invoquer des jolis petits squelettes . La chimère, elle ne bougea pas du tout et s'endormi une fois de plus !

Le duel qui s'amorça dura bien trente minutes ! Chaque coup était évité de justesse et ni les invoqués ni les flammes de la nymphe ne purent atteindre Piers . Le corps de l'enfant bouchant toute les arrivées d'air, l'oxygène commença à manquer . Cela ne gênerait pas le vampire, mais pour les autres… La nymphe se retourna alors et demanda au vampire de réveiller la louve renarde… Ou du moins l'apparence féminine qui avait pris sa place . Ce dernier s'exécuta, en profitant pour faire une jolie bosse sur le front de ladite personne !

Le temps que la renarde se réveille, Jols se fit prendre par le géant . (pas dans ce sens là Gaby !) Dans la main du géant, Les os de la nymphe commençaient à craquer . Et quand la louve ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'état dans lequel était l'élémentale de feu, elle comprit, par expérience ce qu'elle avait à faire !

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

POV Clara

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Dans une mauvaise passe, pour une nymphe de feu, avec les pouvoirs les moins puissants de toutes les nymphes, la seule solution est d'employer la NOVA . C'est leur seul avantage, quand elles sont dans une mauvaise passe, elles l'emploient… C'est pour ça que les kamikazes sont toujours des types feu… Donc si j'ai bien comprit, si ce crétin m'a réveillé, c'est que c'est sa seule solution !

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Quelques secondes après le réveil de Clara, Jols sourit, pour la dernière fois… La lumière devint alors aveuglante et les secondes suivantes devinrent les plus brûlantes de Poudlard ! (Après, bien sûr, le moment où Dumbledore avait volé la recette des bonbons au citron des lutins ! Qui rappliquèrent dare-dare dans l'école… Souvenir douloureux pour les murs !)

Quand tout redevint enfin sombre, (je rappelle que quand on subit une nova, tout brûle et quand on dit tout, c'est tout !) la seule chose encore distinguable fut un joli bouclier de flamme bleuâtres . Le même bouclier que lorsque la chimère jouait (bouclier qui d'ailleurs lui appartenait !) .

Hermione qui n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité des loups-garous, avait pu, quand elle décida d'introduire les chimère, leur en trouver une : traduire ! C'était en effet la seule race de créatures capables de communiquer avec les chimères ! (A part elles mêmes, bien sûr !)

Quand le bouclier disparu, il ne restait que des cendres autour de la troupe . Les torches réapparurent . Les cendres s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, sans aucun bruit et sous le regard impassible des trois compagnons (où un sur les trois comprenait que c'était tout ce qui restait de Jols) .

Il restait tout de même un chose à faire avant de retourner dans le hall d'entrée : trouver des survivants ! Ils continuèrent donc leur route, assez peu attristés d'avoir perdu un autre compagnon . Ils arrivèrent donc directement dans les cachots et après les assauts qu'ils avaient subi… Ce qu'ils trouvèrent les mis dans un état proche du désespoir !

Rogue… Severus Rogue… nu… courant dans tous les sens… et poursuivi par Trelawney qui plus est ! Et le bouquet ! Quatre pauvres gosses qui assistaient au spectacle ! Et à en juger par leur tenue, c'était des Moldus !

Au bout de quelques heures, ils purent savoir leurs noms ! Ils s'appelaient Denis, Malcom, Gordon et Dudley… Dudley Dursley… qu'ils durent assommer pour qu'il les suive ! Et enfin de retour au centre de la pièce, ils purent communiquer aux équipes ce qu'il leur était arrivé . Prévenue, la seconde équipe partit… prête à perdre des hommes !

Enfin, elle partit… sauf qu'au moment du départ, un certain nombre de lettres arriva dans le Grand Hall… Lettres dont le jeune Monsieur Potter pu aisement reconnaître l'écriture : c'était le même que lorsque pour la première fois de sa vie il reçu du courrier ! Et quand Dudley, qui se réveillait à peine, les vit, il repartit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil !

Il était alors dix-huit heure et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel . Et quand Harry ouvrit la lettre, qui portait sur l'enveloppe :

Mr H. Potter

Dans le Grand Hall

Poudlard

Dans l'enveloppe, était écrit sur un papier en parchemin :

Mr Potter,

Par le présente, lettre je vous informe que vous n'êtes nullement concerné par la querelle à laquelle vous assistez ! Je vous conseille par la même, à vous et à votre blond camarade, de bien vouloir partir et laisser vos camarades se défendre seuls .

Bien sûr, il ne tient qu'à vous de m'écouter ! Mais vous pourriez peut-être demander à celle que vous nommez Hermione et à celui qu'on nomme Tom pourquoi certaines personnes en veulent à leur santé et ce qu'ils cherchent !

Vous ne savez de ce qui le pousse à tout tenter pour abattre une personne qui est de plus de soixante fois plus vieille que vous .

Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de l'avoir trouvé ! J'espère que vous accepterez mon aide,

Ero-Samael,

le démon qui vous aidera en certaines circonstances !

Harry passa la lettre à Hermione qui la parcouru des yeux et la tendit à Tom qui tenta de la lire… sans succès… Harry ragarda Drago… Puis Hermione… Qui fit un signe non de la tête !

Mais finalement alors que l'équipe 2 partait Harry prit Drago entre quatre yeux et tenta de lui dire ce qu'il avait lu ! Mais qui, ne pouvant parler, lui donna un double de la lettre qu'il avait pu enlever avant que ce fameux Tom ne fasse un tas de ces lettres et qu'Hermione les brûle en un jet de flamme qui lui sortit de la bouche, chose sorcièrement impossible…

Quand Drago eut lu, il était encore plus pâle que de coutume ! (vous voyez un cachet d'aspirine ? Bon… ben, pareil !)

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Bon, que pensez vous de mon premier chap ??????? Hein ??? Nee ? Nee ??? Bon plus sérieusement, je sais pas encore quelles tuiles il va arriver à cette seconde équipe donc… Même si le prochain chapitre ne tarde pas on va dire que ce sera sûrement pire que ce qui s'est passé ! Mais bon ! Il fallait bien me débarrasser des personnages inutiles !

Review ? Comment ça vous savez pas ? Vous voyez le bouton en bas à gauche ? Ben vous cliquez dessus !

BIIIIIIIIIIZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	9. Chapitre Deux : Mal de Crâne

Voilà, le chapitre suivant, j'essaie de rattraper le retard que j'ai pris sur la publication mais franchement c'est assez dur '

Je ne peux rien dire à l'avance sur ce que va contenir ce chapitre, je ne le sais pas encore

Donc je vais tenter de faire du neuf avec rien ! Bon ben il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Equipe N°2 d'infiltration dans Poudlard**

But de l'équipe : Abattre le second corps et fouiller les alentours de Poudlard

Composition : Joakim (empereur vampirique), un loup-garou ascendant lynx, une nymphe élémentale de diamant, une chimère à dominante lion et de possession dragon (je précise parce que pour la dernière j'avais oublié de dire que c'était par le chien ') et enfin un vampire sabreur .

Dirigeant : Joakim

Moyen de communication : aucun

Armes : Des sabres, une épée et de la magie .

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

« - Ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'on le pensait !

- Qui sait… Peut-être nous débarrasseront-ils d'elle…

- Elle n'est pas gênante pour la suite de nos projets…

- Oui mais c'est elle qui a son âme !

- Samy… Comment a-t-elle pu le trouver ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Gabriel ! Tu sais pourtant que si nous avons la liberté en ce moment c'est grâce à elle !

- Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas sortir de cette dimension ! Et seulement nous deux !

- Quand elle l'aura implanté nous seront totalement libre !

- Les autres gardiens devront se charger de l'équipe !

- Ils ne sont pas dangereux !

- C'est de leur faute si…

- Tu sais, si nous périssons, nous retournerons dans ces corps, et quand tous les gardiens seront complets, alors Ils se réveilleront !

- Tu veux toujours le tuer ?

- Bien entendu ! C'est ma raison de vivre !

- Oui enfin, c'est quand même lui qui t'a créé !

- Eh bien disons, que je préfèrerais ne jamais avoir existé !

- Tous les gardiens contre seulement trois personnes !

- Et alors ! Bel Uriel a déjà commencé le travail !

- Et dire que je suis un ange !

- Etait un ange !

- Mouai… mais je te trouve un peu… irréaliste là !

- Irréaliste ?

- Ben… un grand nombre des gardiens, si ce n'est pas tous, vont périr ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour te venger…

- Tu doutes donc de mon discernement ?

- Non, pas vraiment… Mais je me demande si les laisser en faire à leur guise est une bonne idée !

- Si on les force, ils le feront bien… mais contre leur gré ! Laisse les s'amuser un peu ! Et puis s'ils échouent, je te rappelle que nos armées grossissent de jours en jours !

-… »

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

POV Drago

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Ok… Alors tout le monde est bizarre !

Non mais c'est vrai ! Potter qui lit cette lettre, la donne à la Sang-de-Bourbe et elle la donne à ce Tom… Puis ils brûlent le tas en espérant que personne d'autre n'a pu lire… Et enfin le Balafré qui me refile une de ces lettres en secrets…

Mais c'est qui ça Ero-Samael ? Et puis rien à faire dans quoi ? Non mais c'est pas comme si on risquait de déclencher la 3ème guerre Galactique ! (Mondiale ça allait pas avec le domaine et Sorcier non plus donc on va se contenter de ça ')

Je crois que je vais tout remettre en ordre parce que là… ! Je sais pas si je vais tenir !!!

Alors, il y a quelques mois, tout était normal, j'emmerdais le petit Potty et ses amis la belette et miss je-sais-tout ! Ok jusque là tout est à peu près clair ! Donc on continue ! Après… ce qui s'est passé à la maison… Là c'est moins normal ! Pourquoi Père aime-t-il tant me faire souffrir ? C'est vrai j'ai rien fait ! Bon je savais que ces deux-là me mataient depuis un moment, mais au point de me violer avec l'accord de Père ! (Quelqu'un veut adopter un pauvre petit Drago sans défenses ? Non ? … Et puis de toute façon je le laisse à personne avant d'en avoir fini avec )

Bon… c'est pas réjouissant jusque là ! Je continue… Après Hermione qui s'arrange pour que je vienne avec elle… Je me demande bien comment elle a fait ! Faudra que je lui demande ! Je me paume dans ce gigantesque bateau… Je me fais tripoter… et en plus je vais devoir le supporter pendant encore un moment ! Quelle horreur ! Je perds des morceaux dans un jeu de cartes… Et maintenant je reçois une lettre qu'on voulait pas que je lise ! Et des mains de Potter en plus ! (Vous pouvez pas dire qu'il a souffert ! Il a encore rien eu ) En même temps… On a eu un mois folklorique ! Je me souviens du moment où il a ouvert la bouche pour la première fois pour pas m'insulter !

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Flash Back

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Ils venaient juste de finir leur duel avec les géants quand Harry et Drago rentrèrent dans leur chambre . Harry était ressortit indemne, mais le blond lui… Bon ok, c'était sa faute, mais il allait pas le pleurer non plus ? C'est quand même pas lui qui a sauté la tête la première pour protéger quelqu'un qui n'est pas assez attentif ! Bon il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie ! C'est pourquoi, au soir, quand ils se couchèrent, non sans s'étrangler, Harry Potter chercha à savoir si la personne qu'il détestait le plus en ce monde et qui lui avait, accessoirement, sauvé la vie allait mieux !

H : … Ca va mieux ?

Sur le coup la personne en question resta coite ! Vous imaginez une personne qui n'ouvre la bouche que pour vous assaillir de venin et qui soudainement vous demande si vous allez mieux ? Vous faites quoi ? Vous lui répondez que oui et vous engagez la conversation ? … Je repose ma question : Vous faites quoi si vous êtes un Malefoy ?

D : Bien, mais j'irai encore mieux si tu étais capable de voir une main de trois mètres de long t'arriver dessus !

H : …

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Fin du Flash Back

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Il en riait ! A ce moment précis, il avait tellement comprit ce qu'il lui était arrivé qu'il avait anéanti sa chance de parler de façon civilisée ! Mais quand il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé lors de leur première année… là il se disait qu'il était un parfait imbécile ! Chez Madame Guipure il avait été un garçon des plus respectables, mais quand il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé dans la wagon, celui où il s'était présenté en tant que Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, il avait un peu honte ! C'est vrai ! On vole pas un fauché ! Et puis la belette est pas une des personnes les moins fréquentables de Poudlard ! Sinon que foutrait Potter avec ??? Enfin… en même temps, on parle d'une personne écervelée ! Et il avait pris le plus gros vent de sa vie aussi ! (non Gaby pas ce sens-ci !!!!!)

Bref… C'était tout de même assez folklorique de penser à un autre moment où (Ô miracle) il lui avait enfin adressé la parole ! (sans lui cracher du venin à la figure bien sûr !)

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Flash Back

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

D : Dis... Pourquoi je suis là ?

H : Si tu veux dire dans ma chambre, j'en sais rien mais je donnerais cher pour le savoir !

D : Non je parlais du navire ! Tu sais de ce qu'on est censé accomplir tous les trois !

H : Demande à Hermione, moi j'en sais rien !

D : Tu m'aides beaucoup tu sais ?

H : Tu as fumé quoi Malefoy ?

D : Je sais pas mais ça doit pas être saint pour que je t'adresse la parole !

H : On peut arrêter là, ça me gène pas du tout !

D : … Heu… non… enfin… on est pas obligé… enfin sauf si tu préfères…

H : Tu sais quand tu veux quelques chose au lieu de bégayer tu le demandes poliment !

D : Fais moi la morale aussi !

C'est ainsi que débuta la première conversation qui ne fut pas entrecoupé de plus de trente insultes à la minute entre les deux personnes qui ne s'entendaient pas vraiment ! (faut dire aussi que Hermione avait fait la morale à Harry pendant des heures pour qu'il soit plus agréable avec Drago ! Ca peut aider… (Et je relativise pas ! Je dis juste que sinon il l'aurait envoyé balader !)

Il se couchèrent après avoir été satisfait l'un de l'autre ! Et ils passèrent une bonne nuit ! Surtout Drago ! Qui fit des rêves peu catholiques dont il ne se souvenait pas ! (heureusement pour sa santé mentale parce que sinon ! Le pauvre il aurait eu un arrêt en revoyant la scène ! Vous voulez savoir quelle scène ? Mais crevez !)

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Fin du Flash Back

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Mais pour en revenir au sujet d'actualité : pourquoi Potter m'a fait lire cette lettre qu'Hermione avait l'air pressée de détruire ? Une question qui n'a pas de réponse pour le moment… Mais surtout, pourquoi cet Ero-Samael avait jugé bon de les avertir de ceci ? Et enfin pourquoi ni lui ni Potter n'avaient comprit la moitié de la lettre ? Enfin… il n'a pas compris… c'est tout ce que je peux déduire de sa tête ! (Pourquoi la Redoute l'a livré lui et pas moi ? Non mais c'est vrai ! J'ai passé commande il y a un moment !) Mais ça nous sert à quoi puisque personne ne peut nous expliquer ? Et dernier point difficile à cerner pour mon esprit atrophié : c'est quoi cette magie ? Ella a fait comment pour faire ce feu avec sa bouche sans alcool ?

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Fin du POV

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

La deuxième équipe partit donc, enfin ! Ils sortirent du grand Hall et entrèrent dans la cour intérieure de l'école . En fait l'objectif de l'équipe était très simple : faire une ronde dans la cour de Poudlard, regarder les abords du lacs et de la forêt et retrouver le garde chasse et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans les lieux . Autant dire qu'ils avaient le plus facile !

Ils partirent donc tous sous le commandement du seigneur vampire . Le seul problème que pouvait poser cette mission c'est le temps qu'elle allait prendre, les jardins de Poudlard étaient très grands et le Saule Cogneur n'allait pas vraiment les aider ! C'est donc dans cette direction qu'ils partirent en premier, prévenus qu'ils risquaient de tomber sur des illusions !

Ils avançaient cependant sereinement, sans avoir une seule crainte, cependant, on pouvait sentir une certaine tension… Mais l'équipe progressait rapidement (elle a été créée pour ça !) et en moins d'une vingtaine de minutes elle était de devant le saule Cogneur . Mais sur un Saule Cogneur… Il est censé y avoir juste du bois et des feuilles… pas un loup ! Enfin admettons qu'il puisse y avoir un loup ! Il tenterait pas de mettre le feu au Saule ! Enfin en toute logique ! Mais bon… les soirs de pleine lune on peut s'attendre à tout !

On aurait dit que le loup en question (ceux qui ont pas comprit que je voulais signaler qu'il y avait un loup qui se baladait entre les coups du Saule devraient dormir plus longtemps et plus souvent !) cherchait à brûler une branche en particulier, une branche d'un bleu éclatant ! Bien qu'il ne réussissait à faire brûler les branches qui dépassaient…

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les deux vampires et le seigneur pour choisir s'ils devaient aider la bête ou regarder et attendre la suite des évènements ! Pendant ce temps la chimère commença à manger, avec sa tête de chèvre, l'herbe au sol, pendant que les autres têtes dormaient …

La nymphe de diamant, elle, elle prit rapidement une décision : aider la pauvre bête ! Après tout, aucun animal qui tente de faire cramer un arbre ne peut pas être dénuée d'intelligence ! Enfin c'était son excuse !

Donc elle monta sur l'arbre et aida la bête à enflammer la branche bleutée . En quelques minutes, la branche était en cendres et les vampires et le loup garou étaient encore en train de se disputer et la chimère dormait ! Bref, quand la nymphe et le loup redescendirent, les vampires et le loup garou se disputèrent pour savoir qui avait été assez stupide pour ne pas aller aider tout de suite le loup…

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin vers le lac . Où ils ne trouvèrent pas un hiboux ! … Mais ils trouvèrent tout de même quelque chose… Quelque chose que même Hagrid, le plus friand d'animaux de Poudlard, détestait ! Pourquoi au passé ? Tout simplement parce que Miss Teigne était assez… cadavérique ! Ce qui ferait sûrement jubiler tous les élèves… encore vivants !

Cadavre que la chimère s'empressa de manger… histoire qu'il ne pourrisse pas là pour rien . Après cette courte altercation, ils partirent vers la forêt et en suivirent la lisière jusqu'à… Jusqu'à tomber sur une de ces fameuses illusions ! Et comme le premier groupe, ils tombèrent de sommeil . Et comme pour le premier groupe, quelqu'un avait lancé ce sort de protection !

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Cette fois-ci, ils tombèrent en plein milieu d'une caverne, mais sans le loup . Ils purent aisément reconnaître l'endroit ! Enfin… sauf la nymphe et la chimère qui ne stockaient d'argent ! En effet, ils se trouvaient devant un des coffres de Gringotts ! Et un coffre bien particulier ! Et oui car… (grand panneau avec écrit « Les cours d'Hermione » !) chaque sort de protection d'illusion lancé, pour être réussi doit représenter un endroit où le lanceur est déjà passé, mais pas forcement au moment où il y est passé . On peut en ramener des objets, mais cela consomme encore plus l'énergie du lanceur . (Petit jingle débile avec en fond « Fin des Cours d'Hermione » !)

Le coffre portait l'enseigne 713 . (Ceux qui connaissent un minimum HP ont comprit qui a lancé le sort ) Le coffre portant ce numéro était un des coffres enfouis les plus profonds de Gringotts avec le coffre 31 et le coffre 134 . Ces trois coffres étaient enfouis car ils contenaient des trésors de puissances incomparables ! Mais pas seulement de puissance physique, car comme tout le monde le sait a pierre philosophale était dans le numéro 713 . Mais dans le 31 et Le 134 demeuraient cachés deux trésors plus merveilleux encore !

Le silence était bel et présent, il faut dire que quand vous tombez dans un endroit qu'on dit gardé par des dragons, se faire remarquer n'est pas nécessaire ! Mais après c'est chacun son avis !

Chacun regarda autour de lui, quand soudain un chariot fit son apparition sur les rails au loin, arrivant à toute vitesse et écrasant, au passage, la si serviable nymphe, qui se désagrégea en quelques petites étoiles blanches . Un grand cri presque strident résonna plus loin dans le tunnel et, sans réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer ou ce qui risquait d'arriver, les membres du groupe se dirigèrent vers les portes des coffres .

Au dessus de chacune des portes on pouvait distinguer, écrit en lettres d'or « Qui me touche ne sort » . La chimère se dirigea vers la porte 31, Le vampire sabreur vers la porte 713 et le loup garou vers la porte 134 . Joakim, quant à lui s'accrocha juste au plafond, loin des rails ! Le wagon s'arrêta devant la porte 713 . Ceux qui avaient touché les portes étaient entré dans les coffres et ne pouvaient en sortir . Du wagon en descendirent trois silhouettes, un gigantesque, la seconde plus petite, de la taille d'un enfant et une toute petite, replète, qu'on pouvait affirmer, sans se tromper, appartenir à un gobelin .

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois personnes partirent en grognant bruyamment, comme si ce qu'il avait cherché n'y était pas… Ils partirent donc laissant juste le temps au vampire de ressortir … Mais les deux vampires eurent beau attendre pas une seule des deux porte ne s'ouvrit… Par conséquent le vampire, le seigneur et la pierre philosophale partirent vers la sortie… qui était par ailleurs introuvable ! Ils marchèrent donc longtemps…. Longtemps… mais comme tout le monde le sait, les chemins de Gringotts sont gardés par des dragons !

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Pendant ce temps, dans le grand Hall de Poudlard, des hurlements retentissaient, ils provenaient de deux jeunes garçons… Deux jeunes enfants qu'on aurait pu dire possédés par des démons ! Drago Malefoy était recroquevillé au sol alors que Harry Potter était assis sur un escalier… en train de se retenir de toutes ses forces de pleurer à chaudes larmes… Ils avaient tous deux l'impression que leurs viscères s'étaient mises à faire une fête bien arrosée dans leurs poumons ! Pendant ce temps, Mademoiselle Granger et Lord Voldemort souriaient !

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Dans le grand Parc, des quatre corps allongés sur le sol seul un se releva… Le jeune vampire, dont on ne connaît pas l'âge mais on s'en fout, (pour ceux qui veulent connaître son âge c'est simple, vous prenez 666, vous multipliez par 13 et vous divisez par 7 . Le résultat, vous le prenez au carré (²), puis enfin la racine cubique voilà vous avez son âge ) il contempla alors ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, à savoir : une statut de ce qui semblait avoir été la chimère, qui était surélevée sur un tas d'or et enroulée autour d'un sceptre ; des bouts de cristaux un peu partout ; un tas de cendre qui décrivait les courbes d'un corps et enfin le loup garou qui…. Dormait paisiblement ! (XD) Pour le réveiller il prit tout son courage à deux mains puis… lui mit un énorme coup de pied dans la gueule ! Le « shooté » en question se releva d'un coup, avec quelque chose dans la main, une pierre rougeâtre, et se mit à crier sur celui qui l'avait, Ô gravement, réveillé ! Sous un soleil éclatant les cris de la dispute retentirent…

Quelque secondes plus tard le ciel s'assombrissait de nouveau, mais cette fois comme si quelques chose de consistant à travers lequel les rayons du soleil ne pouvaient passer s'était placé dans le ciel… Quelques minutes plus tard des cris retentissaient de nouveau, mais pas des cris de rage !

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, le professeur Rogue se ruait de douleur sur le sol malgré la potion d'anti-douleur qu'il avait ingurgité… Une douleur indescriptible dans son ventre… comme s'il « vivait »…

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Dans le grand Hall, tout le monde prenait enfin du repos… bien mérité !!! Dudley essayer de savoir ce qu »'

Dans le grand Hall, tout le monde prenait enfin du repos… bien mérité !!! Dudley essayer de savoir ce qu'était devenu son ami Piers Polkiss, pendant que ses deux amis tremblaient de peur à la vue de tous ces gens… Deux amis qui d'ailleurs s'étaient assis à coté de la seule personne qu'il connaissaient, pour l'avoir torturé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, Harry Potter, qui pour se venger ne s'était pas gêné et leur avait fait tellement peur qu'ils étaient à présent au fin fond du placard le plus proche . Tous les autres dormaient ou montaient la garde devant les multiples porte du grand Hall, sauf devant celle des cachots…

Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy se trouvaient par contre dans une position plus que… dérangeante pourrait-on dire… En effet, dans la douleur, qui se trouvait être proche de celle de l'accouchement, Môsieur Potter s'était évanoui et dans un dernier effort pour rester lucide Malefoy avait tenté de marcher . Vous savez ce qu'il y a le plus de chance d'arriver à une femme qui a perdu les eaux et qui tente de marcher ??? Oui, exactement : la chute ! Et par le plus grand des hasards le seul point de chute qu'il trouva fut un jeune garçon au cheveux noirs… (c'est bizarre comme le hasard fait bien les choses )

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Dans le bain de sang qui venait de se produire, Xerxès vint récupérer la statut de la chimère et la pierre des mains du loup-garou avant d'aller remettre ces présents dans les mains d'une jeune femme et de disparaître… La jeune femme sourit avant de partir vers le saule cogneur…

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

5h plus tard

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

« Woooooouuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaahouuuuuuuuuuuuuharf » (ça fait un drôle de bruit Hermione qui baille vous trouvez pas ?)

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles des personnes qu'ils avaient envoyés explorer le grand Parc… Et apparemment, ils n'étaient plus en état d'en donner… Mais ils allaient devoir le vérifier… Hermione se leva donc et alla se placer au milieu de la salle, rejoignant ainsi Tom…

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy, qui dormait paisiblement était toujours allongé sur Harry Potter… qui lui commençait à se réveiller… Et le réveil allait être sport !

« Non mais je rêveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Ce fut les premières phrases qui sortirent de la bouche de Harry à son réveil… Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, les gens, apparemment, surpris et choqués de cette attitude ! (oui, vous comprenez chez certains c'est normal de voir deux gars… surtout pour les deux vampires qui se pelletaient à l'autre bout de la salle…)

« Non mais vas-y ! Tripotes-moi tant que tu y es !!!! »

Bon alors on va se positionner du coté du blond pour tout suivre… Vous dormez… Vous êtes bien… Vous êtes réveillé par un taré qui vous hurle dessus… Et pour couronner le tout vous êtes susceptible ! Finalement on va rester impartial…

« - Non parce que tu crois que j'étais sur toi par plaisir ? C'est pas de ma faute non plus si tu t'es mis sous moi quand je tombais…

- Que JE me suis mis sous toi ??? Non, mais ça va pas ? J'ai du goût je te signale !

- C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète pour mon corps !

- Attends trente secondes ! Tu penses franchement que je serais assez mazo si j'étais juste une pédale de le montrer devant un Malefoy ??? Enfin plutôt devant un attardé mais on peut pas tout avoir… »

La dispute fut coupée par un drôle de « POFF » au milieu de la salle… Tout le monde se retourna et vit « deux » Hermione . L'une des deux se dirigea dans le silence nouvellement apparu vers l'extérieur du château… Pendant de longue minutes un silence pesant s'installa quand soudain Hermione dit, sans chercher plus avant :

« Ils sont morts ou disparu, seule la chimère manque, les autre sont soit en morceaux, soit en cendres soit criblés de flèches. »

Et tout cela sur le ton de la légèreté, comme si elle disait que le boulanger allait arriver dans quelques minutes…

Le brouhaha repris comme si elle avait annoncé qu'elle avait mangé une pomme le matin même… (et les deux vampires du fond continuèrent de s'embrasser tranquillement) Les seuls qui étaient sur le « cul » étaient ceux qui déployaient le plus d'énergie depuis quelques minutes… (oui, le blond irresponsable et le brun raciste)

Les deux enfants s'assirent donc doucement sur le sol. Puis la porte des cachots s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer le professeur Rogue, qui se dirigea vers Hermione et celui que ni Harry ni Drago ne connaissaient (mais que Hermione semblait pourtant bien connaître) . Puis une dizaine de minutes après, Rogue quitta la compagnie des jeunes dans son traditionnel tour de cape…

« Comment il fait pour faire ça avec sa cape celui-là !? »

C'était Drago qui venait de murmurer ça entre ses dents et, en l'entendant, Harry se mit soudainement à rire sans se forcer…

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Dans un endroit éloigné de tout et introuvable deux « hommes » discutaient et commençaient apparemment à s'impatienter…

« - Mon cher Gabriel, j'espère que quelqu'un les tuera tous les deux avant qu'elle n'arrive à ce qu'elle veut…

- Tu sais parfaitement que personne n'y arrivera… Alors à quoi bon se faire des illusions ?

- Et dire que je pensais que tu avais un cœur…

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité telle qu'elle est

- Dans le futur on dit plutôt sera, non ?

- Toujours le dernier mot pas vrai ?

- Non, je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité telle qu'elle est, pas comme elle risque de l'être !

- Bref… de toute façon tant qu'il ne retrouve pas ses biens il ne nous posera aucun problème…

- Même avec ses invocations il ne pourra rien contre nous !

- Tu veux dire tant qu'il pense que son ange sans aile ne l'aime pas ?

- Même 500 000 mille grecs ne peuvent rien contre mon armée !

- L'avenir nous le dira ! Cependant elle a tout ce qu'il lui faut pour les faire sortir !

- Et moi par la même occasion !

- C'est vrai que ça doit être dur d'être piégé ici avec pour seule compagnie un ange déchu d'une beauté incomparable qui t'accompagne depuis toujours !

- Présenté comme ça c'est assez bien, cependant tu oublie la rancune qui m'anime ! Quand je sors, je les tue tous les quatre ! Ainsi je pourrais enfin avoir ma revanche ! Je tuerais le blond dans les plus atroces souffrances !!! Comme lorsqu'il m'a créé !

- Je crois que je vais arrêter de te fournir en vodka… ça devient vraiment grave !

- Le coté positif à être le seigneur des Enfers Impérieux, c'est que l'alcool n'a aucun effet sur les démon majeur ni sur son seigneur .

- Mouai… Bah alors c'est de n'avoir pour compagnie que moi depuis quinze ans qui te monte un peu à la tête ! »

Les deux êtres se mirent à rire… A rire à s'en fendre la gorge…

'°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'

Voila ! Mon chapitre est fini !!!! Je poste donc enfin la suite ! (3semaines après l'avoir commencée ') Bref voilà j'espère n'avoir déçu personne J'espère aussi que vous n'allez pas me traiter d'ingrat parce que je suis trop gentil avec mes personnages, bon bah zibix Je vais essayer de penser à songer qu'il faut que je poste plus vite


	10. Chapitre Trois : Un Réveil qui Endort

Bijour bijour Voila (enfin) la suite de ma fic, qui va vous paraître bizarre mais sachez que tout ce qui s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents n'a pas été inutile et sera réutilisé je précise qu'il y a un court Lemon dans ce chapitre Voilà bonne lecture !

'**°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'**

Ce fut pour Drago un mélange de sensations allant du mal être à la plénitude la plus complète… Il ne ressentais pas ce qui se passait il le vivait… Et quand il se réveilla dans le bureau de Dolorès Ombrage Il su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas… et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

« Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous aie pas fait venir dans ce bureau pour que vous restiez avachi sur ce siège ! »

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre famille a été réhabilité et son statut de suspect enlevé… Bien que votre famille ne le mérite pas… »

Le pire dans cela était sans doute qu'elle avait raison… cette sale truie… Un petit résumé de ma vie vous ferait sans doute du bien…. Ça tombe bien à moi aussi… Et je commence à en avoir marre de parler de moi à la troisième personne…

Tout d'abord je me présente, je me prénomme Draco Lucius Lanislas Malefoy… Personnellement je préfère Drago à Draco et j'aurais largement préféré avoir Léon ou Samy comme prénom… Seulement allez savoir pourquoi on m'a nommé « dragon »… Mais bon, on ne choisit pas sa famille…. Heureusement sinon les Malefoy seraient éteints depuis des générations…

Je suis profondément riche… et aussi terriblement seul ! Mais ça vous vous en moquez sûrement… Que suis-je d'autres ? Je suis beau, je le sais, je suis orgueilleux, prétentieux et insupportable ! Je sais ça parce qu'une petite voix dans ma tête me le susurre des fois… (une voix qui me fait froid dans le dos…) Mais je suis aussi lâche et sensible ! Ce n'est pas parce que je le montre pas que mon cœur n'existe pas… Bon, il est pas gigantesque mais bon… On fait avec ce dont Apocalypse nous a doté !

Ah, oui je sais ! Je ne crois pas en Dieu, je crois plutôt aux Veritatem… C'est 24 personnages mythiques qui emprisonnèrent Apocalypse pour permettre aux humains de survivre… Les sorciers descendraient de ces « Hommes »… C'est pour ça que j'ai les sang-de-bourbes et les moldus en horreur ! Ce ne sont que des sangsue qui se sont octroyés le droit de vivre en oubliant ceux qui les ont sauvé… alors que la magie nous rappelle tous les jours qu'ils ont existé !

Revenons en à moi, vous voulez ? Pas que je soit le sujet central de ce parchemin mais un peu en fait ! Bref, je vous passe les passages de mon enfance avant mon entrée à Poudlard puisque pour être franc, je suis un connard de première pourri gâté qui n'a eu de cesse que de détruire le semblant d'être humain qu'il existait en moi… Oh et détail important de ma vie, je suis né en juin 1980, je suis gémeau … A part ça il n'y a rien d'intéressant avant mes 11 ans (passer des après midi à balancer des vannes à Bullstrode n'est pas très excitant --')

Vient maintenant le moment qui a le plus fait de dégâts dans tous les barrages que j'avais érigé durant toute ma vie tombèrent dans un magasin de couture… Eh oui dans le magasin de couture de Mme Guipure… Ce jour-là je ne savais pas qui était cet homme… Mais putain l'effet qu'il m'a fait ce jour-là ! Bon je suis quand même chanceux : à 11 ans on va dire qu'on a pas la chance/malchance d'avoir certaines parties du corps très développées… et sur le moment j'en fut très heureux parce que je comprenais pas du tout ce qui se passait dans mon froc ! Mais bon… à part ça tout le monde sait que j'ai essayé de faire ami-ami avec lui ensuite et comment je me suis pris le plus beau râteau non-dit de ma vie ! Bon après les années ont passées, je suis devenu une bombe sexuelle (et encore je suis modeste) et là je suis encore vierge ! Voilà pour ma pitoyable petite histoire…

Ah ! Mais non, j'ai oublié un détail ! En fait là j'écris pas, je pense ! En fait par je ne sais quel hasard je me suis retrouvé avec une belette dans mon pieu et quand je l'ai viré à grand coup de pied au cul en dehors de la salle commune des serpentards j'ai oublié de lui rendre ses affaires et parmi celles-ci il y avait ce foutu parchemin avec un petit bout de papier collé dessus « écrire oui » et bah comme un andouille j'ai écrit « oui » ! Et depuis mon histoire et tout ce que je pense s'écrit sur ce papier !... Et toute l'histoire avant c'était moi qui l'avais imaginé… en me plaçant sur ce que je savais déjà…

Bref on en revient à cette vieille peau ?

« Tout le monde sait que vous ne servez plus à rien ni dans la société ni au seigneur des ténèbres ! Mais bon… Je vous aie fait venir parce que je pense que Potter prendra sous peu contact avec une de vos connaissances… Vous la connaissez sûrement il s'agit de votre parrain… »

Alors là, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Cette truie qui parle venait de dire que Harry allait prendre contact avec Rogue !!!!!! Mais elle rêve la vieille !

« Je sais que vous retournez à Poudlard à la fin de ces vacances…. Sachez que j'y serais moi aussi ! Alors ne tentez rien qui puisse discréditer votre pauvre mère ! »

Ok là je suis pitoyable… Et en plus je suis dans la merde !

« Vous pouvez disposer… mais rappelez vous ! J'attends votre aide ! »

Bon, il était légitime ici de dire que je pars la queue entre les jambes… Et quand je fut passé par les cheminés du ministère pour tomber dans ces chiottes je pus enfin transplaner jusque chez moi…

Enfin chez soi ! Inutile de dire que je suis heureux ? En effet je vais revoir mon père, dont la baguette a été carbonisée et qui est sur les nerfs depuis un moment à part cela tout va bien…

Je fus donc aimablement convié à me joindre à lui dans le salon… Et pendant que je parlais de ce qui s'était passé avec miss-tout-en-rose-jusqu'à-mon-string Quelqu'un sonna à la porte…

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite je ne le sais pas bien… mais je sais que j'ai vu Greyback et ces crétins d'amis débarquer dans mon salon avec Potter, Miss-je-sais-tout et la belette ! Je me souviens aussi avoir vu ma mère entrer d'un air tendu…

Elle m'a demandé si c'était bien Potter alors que mon père voulait appeler le Lord noir tout de suite… Ensuite la vieille peau toute fanée nommé Lestrange est entrée dans la salle en flippant comme une folle lorsqu'elle vit l'épée que le balafré avait avec lui… Et du coup elle m'a pressé de dire si c'était bien Potter ou juste une imitation !

Alors j'étais face à un choix… Si je répondait oui, et par conséquent la vérité ils allaient être torturés et livré au vieux taré… Si je répondais non par contre qu'allait-il se passer ?

« - Eh bien Drago !!!!!!!

- Je….

- Tu ?

- Attendez un peu… _Je m'approchais…_

- Alors ?

- …

- Drago répond !

- Non c'est pas lui !

- Comment ça pas lui ?

- Sa cicatrice n'est pas comme ça… L'éclair est plus vers gauche et plus long !

- C'est peut-être à cause des coups !

- Oui mais….

- Mais quoi ?

- Ben… »

Drago cherchait à toute vitesse une idée… depuis le début les trois jeunes n'avaient eu de cesse de le dévisager avec étonnement alors que je tentais d'être froid et dur… Mais quand j'ai vu ces lèvres… dont une perdait un léger filet de sang… je n'avais pas pu résister…

« Il a une oreille percée ! Le vrai a une oreille percée avec… des plumes du phénix à Dumbledore accrochées à sa boucle d'oreille… Il ne les quitte jamais ! »

Je venais de dire tout ça tout haut, en criant à moitié… Tout le monde me dévisageait… Et Harry le premier !

« Tu en es sûr ? »

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête… Elle sembla soulagée ! Bellatrix sembla soudainement tranquille … Puis… Je tentais quelque chose sous le regard ébahi de tous !

« -Dites, vous allez en faire quoi ?

- De ces idiots ? Les tuer quelle question !

- Euh… Je pourrais les emprunter avant ?

- Les emprunter ? Pour faire quoi ?

- Le professeur Rogue m'a montré un sort de magie noire extrêmement douloureux… Je voudrais le tester !

- Soit… Mais lance un sortilège d'Assurdiato avant compris ?

- Bien tante…

- Appelle moi Bella Par Grindelwald !

- Bien Bella… »

J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !!!!!!!!!!!! Bon alors maintenant je les chope sous le regard noir de Greyback… pour le calmer je lui offre gracieusement 3 galions qui étaient dans ma poche et je repars avec les trois jeunes qui me regardent, l'un avec crainte, l'une avec un air étonné et l'autre qui semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux ! Nous avancions tous quatre jusqu'au cachot situé sous le manoir… Je les fit rentrer dedans et y entrais moi-même. Ensuite je lançais le sortilège de sourdine comme convenu et, avant que qui que ce fusse parmi les trois pu parler je lançais un _Stupéfix_ sur la belette ! Miss-je-sais-tout alla se mettre dans le coin où je venais d'envoyer Ron avec le sort et il ne restait que lui et moi… j'entendais une voix dans ma tête… Une voix sombre… mélancolique… « Dis le lui… Laisse le partir… »

Je pris la parole le premier… par crainte de l'entendre sûrement…

« - Il faut que vous partiez !

- Géniale ton idée … mais comment au juste ?

- Ca je m'en occupe… Mais avant je dois vous dire deux ou trois petites choses… pour commencer… Vous devez vous rendre à Poudlard dans très peu de temps… Tous les accès ne sont pas bloqués ! Des gens vous y attendent … Et un homme bizarre vous y demande mais ce n'est pas pour vous tuer bizarrement…

- Et comment tu sais qu'il veut pas nous tuer ?

- Je le sais c'est tout… Occupe toi de rester en vie jusque là… Granger ! Vient par là ! _Hermione, qui ne comprenait toujours rien s'avança vers moi_ Tiens. _Je lui tendis le parchemin qui écrivait ce que je pensais. _ Avec ça tu sauras toujours ce que ma famille sait… »

Il restait deux choses à faire… Primo… Trouver la sortie… Secundo… refourguer des baguettes à ces attardés ! Mais ça y est ! Je sais ! J'ai malencontreusement emprunté contre mon gré et pour une durée indéterminée deux baguettes à des jeunes griffy… Mais il en reste une à trouver… En attendant j'en donne une à la sang-de-bourbe, qui me regarde au passage en comprenant encore moins qu'avant… Je libère la belette de mon sort et lui balance la seconde en pleine tronche… Et enfin je me tourne vers lui….

« On va avoir un problème là… »

Je tire ma baguette… La contemple longuement sous les regards interrogateurs du trio des pas doués…

Je mets la main dans ma poche… et en tire… une fiole remplie d'un liquide blanchâtre qui flottait paisiblement dans son contenant.

« C'est quelque chose de particulier ça… j'ai enfermé mon âme là-dedans et pourtant je suis toujours là… Il paraît que les porteurs des gènes V ont plusieurs âmes… Je t'en fais cadeau… avec un bonus… _Demonex domina Memra_ »

Un petit éclair blanc jaillit de la baguette et alla se plaquer sur les parois de la fiole avant de devenir vert…

Je lui lançais ma baguette…

Il la rattrapa et me regarda un peu stupéfait… Je regarde Hermione qui est collée à Ron et lui fait signe de se rapprocher de Harry… Elle semble avoir compris ce que j'ai fait parce qu'elle part, en tenant le rouquin par la main pour attraper celle de Harry…

Il ne me reste plus qu'à le faire… _« Dis lui au revoir dignement… Qu'il se souvienne de toi… »_ Encore cette voix… Mais puisqu'elle est là, pourquoi ne pas l'écouter ? Je me rapproche à pas lents de Harry qui ne bouge pas… Je regarde la fiole et la lui tends… Il s'avance vers moi, tenant toujours la main de Hermione…

Soudain je me laisse prendre de court par mes émotions… Je capture ses lèvres… Et avant qu'il n'aie le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe et de réagir je lui met le porto loin dans la main… Je me délie de ses lèvres avant qu'ils ne partent et le regarde… il a l'air outré… tant pis… ce n'est pas comme si je le reverrais…

Je sens que mes forces me quittent, il est temps pour moi de dormir… Je dirais que le sortilège a fonctionné et qu'ils ont disparu sans laisser de traces… Qu'il est bon de s'endormir avec le goût de ces lèvres…

'**°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'**

Chez les Weasley

'**°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'**

Dans une chambre de la maison des Weasley… Deux êtres à la crinière rousse s'amusaient … pas violement en duel de sorcier… non… dans un duel passionné…. Leurs mains se faisaient lestes sur leurs corps… Les mouvements étaient tous irréfléchis… soudains… Ils s'embrassaient… ce n'était qu'un jeu… Les mains passaient de dessous les vêtements à leur cheveux… ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils étaient regardés…

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se rende compte d'un détail… Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement et l'autre ne comprit pas tout de suite… mais quand il suivit le regard de son partenaire de jeu, il comprit que ce n'était plus un jeu… L'atmosphère se fit tendue entre les deux jumeaux… tout comme autre chose…

« Georges tu… »

Ces bruits furent étouffés par l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans la chambre… Bill Weasley venait d'entrer ! Il regarda fixement un objet tendu et un autre lâche… tout deux encore dans l'emballage… Il regarda le propriétaire du premier… et lui fit un signe de la tête… il ne dirait rien… Il regarda ensuite le propriétaire du second… et son regard n'avait rien de plaisant… ils étaient seuls dans la maison… Bill fit un sourire mi-sadique mi-pervers à Fred, qui se sentit soudain défaillir !

Le plus âgé des trois, s'élança assez vite pour empêcher Fred de sortir en courant de la salle… George regardait… ne sachant pas trop qui il devait aider : le sujet de ses fantasmes ou celui qui l'aiderait à les assouvir ? Le choix ne fut pas difficile ! Mais voyant que son frère était parfaitement maîtrisé, il attendit…

« Vient approche… »

Le rouquin se laissa guider par la voix de son aîné…

« Prends son visage dans tes mains… »

Il s'exécuta et attendit la suite des instructions.

« Embrasse le… »

Le jeune obtempéra… bien qu'il ne reçu pas ce qu'il désirait là où sa langue se trouvait…

« Amuse-toi… Je le tiens ! »

Fred comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait rien arrêter… que personne ne jouait… tenta de se débattre… sans succès… mais il mordit son frère à la langue… frère qui se retira… couleur pivoine !

Il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction visible sous les vêtements de son frère, et George en fut un peu attristé… Il jeta un regard triste à Bill qui lui fit à nouveau un signe de tête… Tous trois étaient debout dans la pièce et retirer son jean à son jumeau ne fut guère difficile à George… Il baissa aussi celui de Bill au passage… découvrant son corps tendu en tout point… sans autres barrières…

Par contre, des barrières, il en restait une à son frère …

Une qu'il ne tarda pas à enlever, sous les protestations vives de Fred… qui se trouvait être au naturel… sans traits particuliers… lâche ! Chose que ce lui qui s'était agenouillé et qui espérait tant se mit en tête de changer… il entreprit d'en embrasser la moindre parcelle… sans succès… il goûta alors plus avidement son frère, sa langue torturant la moindre surface de peau qui l'intéressait… son frère hurlait… il n'hésita plus… d'un coup de main, il retira la peau de sa place … découvrant une surface rosée… le rendant plus avide encore… Il la prit don en bouche sans attendre… allant et venant… ne se souciant guère des protestations du propriétaire…

Bill, lui, regardait la scène avec une avidité non cachée et Fred sentit cet objet tendu, preuve de l'avidité de Bill,entre ses cuisses, sans qu'il ne bouge… Fred ne bougea plus, de peur de faire un mouvement qui le blesserait intérieurement… mais il fut tout à fait stupéfait de constater que son frère lui faisait du bien, et quel bien ! Et surtout que cela était visible ! Il n'avait plus envie de protester… il se laissa aller… se déversa en un râle… puis deux doigts se tendirent vers sa bouche… la panique le gagna à nouveau… il se débattit et les deux doigts disparurent derrière lui… dans la bouche de Bill. Et ce dernier les lécha avidement… pressé que tout avance, qu'il s'amuse…

Quand il sentit l'étreinte de son frère se resserrer, Fred comprit immédiatement que cela allait être douloureux… et ce le fut… Il sentit avec douleur les muscles de son corps s'étirer devant cette présence inconnue… Il sentit avec plaisir ces mêmes doigts se retirer pour revenir, faisant moins mal… Il s'habituait à cette présence, et même commençait à l'aimer ! Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le spectacle… Il poussa malgré lui un gémissement de frustration quand ses deux nouveaux amis se retirèrent… Mais Fred ne resta pas longtemps inoccupé… Il ne savait ni quand ni comment cela était arrivé, mais il embrassait à pleine bouche Georges … Et il sentit non pas une mais deux présences plus bas dans son corps et pendant que Georges l'empêchait de crier, Fred sentit deux objets entrer en lui en même temps… et pour tout dire il aimait ça, même s'il en souffrait… Il senti avec un plaisir non dissimulé ces deux corps se mouvoir contre le sien…

Il aimât à ce rythme battu par deux hommes qui entraient quand l'autre sortait… Il aimât à ce rythme qui lui procurait toujours plus de plaisir… Mais il aimât moins quand tous trois tombèrent sur le lit et que les mouvements se firent plus violent, les respirations plus saccadées !

Mais il aimât plus que tout cette explosion qui se fit en lui, cette bombe qui implosa deux fois, à la suite ! Bien qu'il était épuisé et que ses membres furent endoloris, il voulait recommencer ! Et quand il voulu le crier à la planète, il se rendit compte que les deux planètes du moment venaient de passer en mode hibernation ! Mais ce n'était pas grave, il pouvait aussi bien s'amuser sans qu'ils ne le sachent !

Il se retira des deux corps qui se trouvaient sur ses cotés et alla se placer derrière son frère aîné ! Il tenta de procéder de la même façon que Georges mais vit qu'apparemment, il avait l'habitude de ces jeux parce qu'il ne rencontra aucune résistance !

Il entra donc sans plus attendre, il avait frappé après tout ! Il rentra d'un coup, surpris de ne pas le réveiller ! Il continua ainsi ses puissants allers-retours pour finalement se déverser et s'endormir aussi… aux cotés de ceux qu'il aimait !

'**°ÔO0()¤o.o¤()0OÔ°'**

Vous en pensez quoi ???? Bon bien sûr je vais revenir à Harry et Drago mais une pauvre petite lutine lilliputienne et reine des siens avait besoin d'un lemon ! Lotus désolé je n'ai pas pu le faire dans ce chapitre sinon cela aurait été trop long ! Je précise aussi que les chapitres feront tous cette taille et que j'essaierais de publier sous peu ! Bousous !!!!! Gaby, mes gardiens je vous aime


End file.
